A Twist of Fate
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: A hundred years of war over an old feud is ended when Gakupo and Luka are told to marry in order to help seal the peace treaty between their kingdoms. Together, the two young adults must learn to accept each other under the pressure of uniting their people. As they face trials and opposition, they come to learn that love is not skin-deep.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Twist of Fate**_

_~Gakuko Kamui, Year X067~_

I peer into the clearing, the carpet of flowers swaying in the breeze enticingly as I hesitate at the edge of the small sunlit area.

Grabbing at my red cloak, I push the hood off of my head and let my long purple hair fall down my back before I take a deep breath and decide I'm safe to proceed.

Quietly, I take a few steps into the clearing before I hear a rustle on the other side of the clearing, and then the branches snap nearby and I gasp as I find myself flying through the air. With a little yelp, I fall on my back on a cushion of flowers as my basket falls to the side.

I look up into his electric blue eyes, a playful smile lolling across his pale face as he pins me to the ground with strong hands. He's shirtless, as usual, and I blush a bit at his lack of clothing before stuttering out, "L-Luki, you really shouldn't tackle me like that…"

Above me, he cocks his head to the side and I watch as his pink hair falls to the side and over the wolf ears that protrude from his head as he smirks and sits up, pulling me with him until we're face to face. Our lips are mere inches away, and I think he's going to kiss me when he instead runs his hands through my hair and presses a few purple strands to his face.

Inhaling happily, his eyes flicker up to me as he murmurs, "I missed you, Gakuko. I hate that we can only meet every two days, or only when you get permission to go gather flowers for your household."

I can't help but laugh as he sulks at me; the two of us have been lovers for a long time now, but he still acts as if I have all the freedom in the world to meet him when he knows better than anyone that I don't.

Moving forward, I rest my head on his shoulder and smile as he slips his arms around me in a loving embrace.

"Megurine Luki," I accuse in a teasing tone, "What would the people in town say if they knew the esteemed daughter of the Kamui family was out here meeting with someone from the Wolf town on the other side of the forest?" Pulling back he gives me a look as I wait for him to answer the question.

He growls a little, a low rumble that exposes his slightly pointed teeth before he mutters, "Just because we look a little different everyone treats me and my people like we're animals…like we should be hunted."

Frowning, he buries his face in my chest as he complains, "They forget we're only half wolf. The other half is human, and it's that half that's more dominant anyways. You would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you Gakuko?"

I turn crimson as he grins up at me mischievously, and I give him a light smack as a grin spreads across my own face.

"Shut up," I tell him, smacking him again a bit harder this time which earns me a playful scowl as he sinks down to rest his head on my lap. Thoughtlessly, I run my fingers through his pink tresses, tracing the outline of his wolf-like ears and marveling at the softness of them.

Despite the fact that everyone in my town is terrified of Luki and the rest of his people, I've never once been afraid of him. He's more like a playful puppy than a dangerous wolf. As my fingers trail through his hair in a petting sort of manner, a low purr of pleasure rumbles through his chest and he rolls his face into my leg.

While he sits there, relaxing, I frown at a nearby patch of flowers. As I debate about telling him what happened that morning, my touch becomes a little rough and suddenly I find that he's looking up at me with curious blue eyes.

Sitting up, he looks at me and asks in a concerned voice, "Gakuko? Are you okay? What's up?"

I can't help but smile at his concern for me, and when he touches my cheek lightly I lean into his hand before sighing.

It can't be helped. I have to tell him.

Quietly, I murmur, "My father has chosen a suitor for me."

Luki stiffens at this news, and his hand drops from my face as a dark look comes over his face. With a bit of a growl, he asks, "Who? Who is it?"

His manner frightens me for a second, and when he sees my expression he closes his mouth into a grim line to hide his fang-like teeth from me as he asks again who it is.

Without thinking, I blurt out, "It's the woodcutter's son. You know, the Nakamura family..."

I watch as Luki's expression darkens even more. Luki's people have always been hated by the people of town out of fear, but the family most prominently known for being able to match to the wolves in strength is the Nakamura family.

Talented with axes, they not only provide lumber and such for the town but are renown for their ability to fight with the giant metal blades. As the mayor's daughter, it is only natural that my father would want me to marry into a family with such strong blood.

I'm so busy pondering this that when Luki grabs my hands I squeak in surprise.

"Gakuko, I love you. Do you love me?"

Startled with his forwardness, I blush a bit before nodding shyly and murmuring, "Yes…I love you."

At my words, a breathtaking smile breaks out on his face and squeezes my hands before saying, "That's it then. Let's get out of here; leave your town and mine behind and just go somewhere we won't be judged. We can be together…I'll take care of you."

I'm not given a chance to process what he's just told me; one of his ears twitches towards the south before a frown crosses his face and he leans in to kiss my cheek. His hair tickles my face as he whispers in my ear, "Tonight, I'll be here in the clearing. Please come."

Then he leaps up and bounds away from me, disappearing into the forest as he does so.

* * *

I'm prepared to leave with him that night. I know that it isn't the right thing to do, and that my parents will be distraught at my disappearance but after thinking about it all afternoon I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be happy with Luki.

I'll have him, and he'll have me, and that's all I need. With our towns constantly dancing on the verge of war, the two of us no longer a have a place here where we can't be together.

Carefully, I slide down the makeshift rope of bed sheets and land on the ground without a sound. Grabbing my red cloak around my shoulders, I manage to make it over the wall and halfway down the path before a voice behind me asks, "Where are you going, Miss Kamui?"

I know that voice.

Turning around, I look in horror as my new fiancé stands behind me with a group of men, a cocky smile on his face. Hands on his hip, he walks over to me before tilting my head up and causing the red hood to slide back.

As I stand there unable to speak, the woodcutter's son smirks down at me and whispers, "I know all about you and your little…pet. I wondered where you went this afternoon instead of greeting me, your new fiancé but when I saw you two together in the clearing I understood. Whore."

A slap stings my cheek, and anger wells up inside me before I stomp down fiercely on my assaulter's foot. He cusses and I try to make a break for it when he grabs my arm and grips it tightly.

As I wince in pain, he whispers in my ear, "Come on, Gakuko. I need you to help me out here; the town wants to get rid of that pest and I want you. Can't we make a deal of some sort?"

* * *

Luki is waiting for me in the clearing, the moonlight illuminating his pale skin and giving him an almost ethereal glow as he paces back and forth restlessly. I'm hoping he'll sense the presence of the townsmen behind me as the woodcutter's son pushes me into the clearing but he's blind to everything as he runs to me with a happy smile wreathing his face.

"You came," he breathes, wrapping me in his embrace and tangling his fingers in my purple hair as he hugs me.

"Luki, you have to get out of here," I whisper as I push away from him.

Confusion crosses his face as he asks, "What are you talking about-"

A crackle behind me lets me know that the men have shown themselves, and with a growl Luki pulls me behind him before crouching low and baring his teeth at the men who all hold swords and spears. The woodcutter, holding an axe, smirks at Luki who just grimaces back at him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he insists, but at that moment the woodcutter raises his arms and gives me a knowing look.

"Good job, my darling," he says in a sickening voice as his eyes meet mine. "Now why don't you come over here, where you belong?"

"What are you talking about," Luki snarls, but my eyes never leave the woodcutter's as I slowly step forward, walking past Luki without a second glance.

I can almost feel his shock as I walk past him and into the woodcutter's arms, and my heart rips in agony as I close my eyes and rest my face against the woodcutter's chest.

"_Bring us to him and we won't kill him, or you."_

"_Why should I do that?" I asked, ripping my arm free and turning around to walk away. In an instant, the woodcutter grabbed me and laughed before saying, "What would happen if I killed you and then blamed it on the wolf people? Your family would declare war on them, and they'd all die, including that precious little wolfing of yours. Of course, our town would be thrown into chaos too. Do you really want to be the cause of a war, Gakuko?"_

_I gulped, watching as the woodcutter smiled at me affectionately and said, "We'll escort you tonight, to say good-bye to him. We won't kill him-it'll start war and that's what we don't want, right?"_

* * *

There's a silence behind me, before a low growl breaks out and I turn to see Luki staring at me with wordless rage. I want to tell him what's going on, I want to tell him that I never wanted any of this, but right now I know that I can't without being killed myself.

From above me, the woodcutter's voice says, "Get out of here, before we kill you mongrel. Leave, and never come back."

Luki straightens up and turns his back to us, walking towards the other side of the clearing. I can see his shoulders quivering, but when he turns to face us again there is betrayal and pain etched into his handsome features.

In a low growl, he pleads, "Gakuko, please…how could you do this…"

Before I can stop him, the woodcutter lurches forward with jealousy in his eyes and throws an axe towards Luki, bellowing, "ENOUGH, DOG! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FILTHY PEOPLE!"

I scream, but he dodges it easily and glares at me and the woodcutter before threatening, "You've just started a war with that. My people will fight, and even your descendants will not be able to escape our vengeance."

Turning, he lopes off into the forest while the men around me begin to talk of preparing for battle with the wolf people.

Tears sparkle in my eyes as I sink to the ground, and the last thing I see of Luki is his pink hair before he disappears into complete darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters, just my own story ideas of what happens between them. And I have the awesome cyoko from Deviantart to thank for the very nice cover photo :) More important things at the end of the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT DAY-X167**

**-Kamui Gakupo, Crown Prince of the Judal Kingdom-**

From my seat to the left of my father's throne, I stare with worry at the council members below. This is the first time I've been invited to sit in on one of their monthly meetings, and I can't help but wonder why they've invited me now when I'm only nineteen.

Prior to this, when I had asked the royal steward Kizumi Meiko to attend a meeting she had laughed and affectionately cuffed me on the shoulder, explaining that I would be allowed to attend on my twentieth birthday.

As one of my royal advisors, I had thought her words to be true and hadn't expected the invitation that had arrived to me in the middle of my fencing lesson.

The council's sudden change of heart is troubling enough for me to worry that something is going happen, or that something very bad has happened during the Great War.

As I fiddle with my hair, I glance over at Meiko to get some sort of reassurance only to find that she looks troubled as well. She stands in her famous attire; her forearms are covered by red armor, as are her thighs and her entire chest. The red armor which she always wears earned her the title "The Red Baron".

Everyone rises as the ornate door entry door opens, and I rise as well as my father and mother walk down the hall to where the thrones are. As they pass the council's desks, they go up the steps that elevate the thrones before my father nods to me and the three of us sit.

At his signal to Meiko, who has been standing by my side at attention, she nods before turning to the council members and asking them to be seated as well. Papers are shuffled, and a few of the older members cough as I scan over the ministers seated until I find who I'm looking for.

My other advisor, the commander of the Royal Militia, sits in his appointed place and smiles weakly at me as the Minister of Foreign Affairs stands up and begins to speak.

"Your Royal Highnesses," the young man bows, "We are pleased to announce that King Megurine has accepted your invitation to meet."

Instantly my eyes widen in surprise, and I turn to look at where my father sits nodding his head. Out of respect, I bite back my questions but inside my head I am reeling at the shock that my father has sent out an invitation to the enemy.

The barbaric wolf people…a kingdom across the land that our kingdom has battled with for decades-a century now, to be precise. While I may not pay much attention to my history lessons, even the stupidest of people in our kingdom knows that our ancestors and theirs started the battle years ago.

Their race, half wolf and half human, has abilities that our people do not but all the same we have fought them with the hopes of destroying them.

To this day, we have troops fighting theirs and it had been my hope that once I finished my instruction in swordplay I would be allowed to lead our troops to war and victory.

My father seems to sense my anxiety at the lack of knowledge I have; turning his head to look at me, his solemn eyes tell me to stop fidgeting nervously before he returns his gaze to the minister who is still standing.

He nods to Meiko, who closes her eyes and nods, signaling the minister to continue.

The minister clears his throat before turning to the council and explaining, "In our last meeting, we discussed the idea of binding the two households. That is, a marriage between our Crown Prince and their princess."

My stomach turns inside out at the idea, and I pale and twitch as I resist the urge to scream at the council.

Marriage?

To one of those…animals?

The thought has me cringing and my worries are confirmed as most of the council members nod in agreement of the proposal. Though my father is the king and will make the final decision, it is the council who helps maintain the kingdom and offers ideas for him to approve.

I find that in my musings I've missed half of what's going on; the council members are now in a heated argument about the arrangement that was suggested.

I look up as an elder minister coughs and argues, "They're monsters…beasts! What do they know of politics and nobility? To mix our pure blood with theirs is beyond reason!"

"They are only half wolf-they are not the barbarians you fear them to be," the minister of foreign affairs argues, but the fight is cut off as Meiko holds up her armor clad hand.

The famous red metal of her armor shining, she stares down at the council with a stern look; it's the same look she used to give me when I was little and was caught doing something I had been told not to do.

With a stern voice, she scolds, "We are not children-why do you fight like this? Silence." Turning to my father, she bows her head reverently before asking, "My liege, who do you wish to speak next on this matter?"

My father takes a moment to decide before nodding to the commander. Turning, Meiko announces, "General Kiyoteru, Commander of the Royal Militia, you have been given permission to speak your mind. Regarding the issue, do you believe a marriage between royal families is a good idea or not?"

Standing, my advisor avoids my gaze as he says, "I believe it is the best and only way to end this war." Turning to address my father, he asks, "Your Majesty, our troops are bone-tired and weary of fighting a war. I may not be correct, but I sense that the people of the Fenalis Kingdom are every bit as weary as we are. I feel that a marriage between our prince and their princess would be the best way to start anew, uniting our nations into one."

One of the other ministers moved to speak against Kiyoteru's words, but Meiko's glare silenced him as she turned to the king and said slowly, "Please be seated, General. All those in favor of a marriage and treaty, please remain seated. All those opposed, please stand."

Three of the seven council members stand, but to my dismay the rest of the members appear to remain firmly in their seats. After a moment, when it becomes apparent no one else is going to stand, Meiko nods and turns again to my father for the final decision.

In my head, I beg my father not to agree with the council's decision. Marriage with a wolf is an unbearable thought, something that I never anticipated!

How could I go through with such a horror?

My father rises from his seat, his ornate staff helping him to stand as he looks over the council and announces, "We shall end this war that our forefathers started. It is time to start anew; we will send the ambassador with our acceptance to the other side and I shall meet with their king to discuss a peace treaty. General Kiyoteru, see that the exchange goes safely. There will be those on both sides that do not want a union and will want to intercept any messages between the kingdoms. Dismissed."

* * *

I stomp down the hallways, a glower on my face as I burst outside and march past the stables with my two advisors scurrying behind me. Covered in armor, they clank noisily and finally I turn to them and yell, "Leave me alone! I don't need you two to follow me right now!"

Kiyoteru looks as if he's all for the idea, but Meiko gives me a steely look before leaning forward and saying menacingly, "You are acting like a spoiled child and not a prince at all. Didn't you say you wanted to become a great king someday? Act like a man, you are already nineteen!"

In a fury, I clench my hands into fists and retort, "How can I be a great king when I will have a dog for a wife?"

At my insults towards the enemy, Meiko's temper seems to flare and she scolds, "Enough, Prince Gakupo!" As I turn my face away and bite my lip, her voice softens and she says, "I understand that you are upset, but if the war will be over with this then you need to do your princely duty and follow what your father and the council has ordained."

With a pout, I sink into a crouch and poke at the dirt before muttering, "It's just very hard to believe I'm going to have to marry someone from a kingdom that I've been taught to hate since childhood."

Kiyoteru grimaces and exchanges a look with Meiko before saying, "You are in a difficult position, but you will be king of a vast land when this is negotiated. Regardless of whether you are married to a wolf or not, a king you will be! Is that not what you always wanted?"

I sigh and point out, "I never thought I would become king this way though. I thought I would inherit my father's throne, not have my own."

My two advisors shift back and forth, both obviously upset that I am upset. I sigh again; it isn't their fault. As much as I hate to admit it, the council was right in deciding a marriage would help end the war and bring the two kingdoms together in peace.

After all, by uniting two kingdoms we would unite our people, and as such would have more resources and would also have a stronger army against another kingdom's attacks. As things are now, the Judal Kingdom has had to deal with both the Great War and a few battles between another nearby kingdom that attempted to take some of our land. Between the two wars more and more troops and resources are being expelled, and I know that with the help of the Fenalis Army we can easily overcome the other kingdom which bothers us now.

Turning from the advisors, I mutter, "When?"

"Huh?"

They don't understand at first, and I grumble, "When am I meeting my…fiancé?"

Meiko smiles at me like a proud parent while Kiyoteru looks relieved and answers, "Two weeks. Negotiations will go through this week, and if all goes well we'll see the princess and her convoy here the week after. Knowing our king, he'll want to take immediate action and have you two meet so they can formally announce the engagement and ease the minds of our citizens."

While he and Meiko fall to talking about preparations to welcome the Fenralis Princess, I turn and sulk in the corner before another thought comes to mind.

"Kiyoteru?" I ask, and the general looks over at me as I question, "What do the Fenralis look like? The only pictures I've seen are the drawings in my history book…Could you describe them to me?"

The general nods, before saying, "Like us, they are all different. Still, among the Fenralis there are certain distinct features and abilities that they all have."

Clearing his throat, he nods again and murmurs, "They all possess a set of wolf ears rather than human ones, and their teeth are slightly pointed but not enough to the point where they are actual fangs. Originally, they were thought to have tails but after seeing so many of them on the battlefield we have identified that they do not have anything that even resembles a tail. All in all, mostly humanistic features."

I give a little sigh of relief knowing that the princess will be mostly human, but then stiffen as Kiyoteru continues, "Unlike a human though, they have enhanced senses. Smell, hearing, sight…they rival us in those which is why the war has been going on for so long. While we are a more technologically advanced people, they are fast and are capable fighters. Some of them are trained in the Fenralis Royal style of fighting; essentially, what we would call Royal Swordplay. From what we know, it is a style of fighting that utilizes a combination of acrobatics, speed, and strength. It is a deadly combination, but since so few of them are able to last through the training we haven't met very many of their kind who has given us trouble."

He smiles, signaling the end of his explanation and I nod curtly before turning to head to my chambers. Behind me, Meiko asks, "Prince Gakupo, you will do your best to help the alliance, won't you?"

Without turning back, I answer, "Of course. But I promise only to marry her; I do not promise to love her."

* * *

**First off, thanks all for reading :) Seriously, writing this much fantasy is kind of a leap for me. I normally stick to basic things, where I don't have to make up whole kingdoms and histories and all that... XD**

**For those of you confused; I'm basically twisting the old 'little red riding hood' story to my tastes. As in, I've warped it and changed it to be characterized with vocaloids and romance. **

**I already did my disclaimers in the first chapter, so all I can say now is once again thank you for reading and I would love to have reviews letting me know if this is a story I should continue to write or should just scrap the whole thing and try for something else! Like I said, this is a leap for me so I'd be really grateful if you guys let me know if I should continue to go with this :) **

**I'll post a few more chapters in a few days, and until then thanks for the reads and reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-**Megurine Luka, Crown Princess of the Fenralis Kingdom-**

As I walk in a hurry towards the royal hall, my skirt nearly catches on my high heels and I squeak in panic as I narrowly miss tripping and falling on my face. Behind me, one of my two attendants speaks up.

"Princess," Rin Kagamine, a sweet blond girl who has attended me since we were young, says with a worried tone, "Don't be in such a rush to get to the throne room! I understand your father said it was of urgency but to walk the halls in such an ungraceful manner could cause you to get hurt!"

Her twin brother, Len, huffs, "I'll catch you if you fall, Princess! Don't worry about it!"

The two bicker quietly behind me and I stifle a giggle at their arguments as the three of us approach the gilded door that leads to the throne room where my parents wait. I stop then, nearly causing the twins to crash into me and when I turn to smile apologetically at them I giggle to see Len's left ear twitch with irritation while Rin gives him a smug look.

"Straighten me up, Rin, please?" I ask as I catch my breath, and Rin obliges by smoothing my ruffled skirt before nodding to Len, who walks over to the door and knocks firmly on it.

At his knock the doors part and a voice intones, "Enter, Princess Luka of Fenralis."

I hold my head up high and fold my hands in front of me neatly as I walk towards the thrones at the end of the hall, every bit the princess I was raised to be while Rin and Len trail behind me respectfully. The three of us reach the thrones then, and I curtsey a bit before my father's voice says, "Daughter, rise."

Lifting my head, I see him smiling down at me benevolently and I smile back before straightening up and asking, "How was your journey, Father? Did you meet with Judal's king?"

In answer, my father signals me to come closer and I do so, taking his outstretched hand and pressing my forehead to it before straightening up again. Royal customs over, he sits himself down and the crown that rests on his ears slides a bit before he smiles and announces, "We have reached an agreement. There will be peace."

Relived, I smile as well before exclaiming, "How wonderful! It will be nice to know that we were able to end the Great War!"

I'm startled when my father gives me a troubled look before saying, "Ah…about that. Part of the treaty was a marriage agreement."

Instantly I'm on high alert; I stiffen before asking cautiously, "Marriage agreement?"

"Yes," my father continues, still eyeing me warily as he says, "King Kamui and I have agreed that to best bring peace, we should have our nations unite and become one. He only has one son, the Crown Prince Gakupo of Judal, and we agreed that you two would marry and live in a castle of your own to rule of the new land that will be formed by combining our old ones."

I can feel everyone in the room hold their breath as they look at me, watching my reaction to the news I've just been given. A whirlwind of emotions grip me, and I attempt to steady myself and hold down what I really feel as I yell inside my head.

A marriage to some human brat, who will treat me like some sort of pet?

_No. Freaking. Way. _

I'm a princess, a princess of a ferocious and wonderfully strong people called the Fenralis! I shouldn't need to put up with the crap of some guy who's been raised all his life to think that he's better than me just because he doesn't have a set of wolf ears and his teeth are perfectly straight.

My father seems to sense the turmoil underneath, and growls warningly, "Control your temper, Luka. I will not have you ruining our good intentions."

"Father," I plead, "Wasn't there any other way? Did it have to be…marriage?" I cringe at the word, my fingers twitching at the very thought.

Firmly, my father says, "Yes, Luka, it had to be marriage. Now, it has been agreed that you and a few members of the Royal Brigade will stay in Judal for two months as work on the new castle will start. Once those two months are over, you and your fiancé Prince Gakupo will come live here for the next two months. As soon as the castle is finished, the marriage will commence and the new land will be called Jendalis, with you two presiding as king and queen. "

He stares at me, and the two of us nearly glare each other down before he reminds me, "I want you to know what's at stake here, Luka. You, who was named after your great-great-grandsire will help end the Great War. You are no longer a child; you are a nineteen year old woman, and will act as the princess you are. Am I understood?"

My anger fades as I know there is little I can do, and I nod in agreement before curtseying to my parents and excusing myself from their presence. Once I'm out of their sight though, I nearly rip my dress in fury and stomp down the hallways before bursting into my chambers.

With a wail, I throw myself on my bed and growl, "It's not fair! I can't bear the thought of it, I just can't!"

I feel the bed shift as Rin sits near me and strokes my head comfortingly, saying, "It's alright Princess. At least you won't be alone; Len and I will always be at your sides to serve you."

I look up and wipe the tears from my eyes as Len growls, "Don't you worry, Princess. Rin and I will protect you from that stupid prince. I bet he won't appreciate you at all!"

A smile edges across my face as I tease, "Not the way you appreciate me, huh Len?" As he turns pink, Rin just rolls her eyes before putting an arm around me and saying, "You can do it. The Princess Luka I know is calm, composed, and beautiful and capable of anything! Besides, if he DOES try and attack you he'll have to deal with three well-trained fighters in the Fenralis style. You didn't do all the training for nothing!"

With a sigh, I pout before saying, "Yes, but I wanted to learn the Royal style so that I could help fight in the war, not use it to beat off a husband I don't want."

Rin laughs at that before hugging me again, and I smile warmly and bury my head into her chest as I murmur, "You're family to me, Rin, you and Len. I'm glad I'll have you two with me when I go."

Looking up, I meet my attendants' gazes and I nod before straightening up and declaring, "I'll marry him, then. I'll do whatever I must for my kingdom and for peace-even if it means living without love for the rest of my life!"

* * *

The smell of the Judal kingdom is strange; it smells of various spices and other oddities that I can't quite place, but overall it just smells like…well, not home. Normally I would be happy with my enhanced senses, but ever since my carriage rolled into Judal both my attendees and I have had a rough time getting use to the weirdness of our surroundings.

Sharing my discomfort, Rin quietly shifts back and forth before noticing that my fingers are idly picking at the lace patterns on my lilac dress. With a light slap on my wrist, she scolds me saying, "Princess, leave your dress alone. We want it to be in once piece when you meet the Royal Family."

I frown, but let my hands rest on my skirt as I glance out the window through the filmy curtains to get a good view of the marketplace. As we pass through, my eyes take in the strange new sights and I can't help but blink as I take in the clothing. It's so very different to the style of Fenralis that when I look down at my own dress I blush a bit in embarrassment before asking Rin, "You don't think it's too fancy…do you?"

Rin shakes her head, pointing out, "Princess, you are wearing the traditional clothing of your kingdom. And what those women out there are wearing is just normal here in this kingdom. You're fine."

I hum a little in agreement before peering back out the window. I've never left my castle before this, and the whole journey has really been something of an experience for me. However, the sight of the Judalian marketplace has by far been the most interesting thing yet; the women wear bright colored clothing, long swaying skirts that show bare legs and shorts, and tight-fitting tops that have see through parts. A few of them even wear pants, like a man! Some of them appear to be dancers, others of them just workers in the marketplace. Each one of them moves with a grace I didn't think commoners would have, let alone the people of Judal.

They seem so free to move in their clothing, and I can't help but wonder if it would be easier to fight and move around wearing something like that instead of the outfit I usually don when going to practice; while normally my conservative skirt is shortened for battle, it is still adorned with a few frills to keep my shorts underneath from showing.

I remember how many times I've asked my instructor if I could just fight with the shorts on only to have him keel over at the thought of the princess walking around while scantily clad.

It's daring, what they wear here, and it something my kingdom would never wear as it is far too revealing and leaves too much to be desired.

And they think that we're the uncivilized ones.

The idea that I will wear something like what I see now sends a pulse of anxiousness through me; during my stay here I will have to immerse myself in the culture and try to understand the ways of people who will soon be under my rule. The thought of me wearing such an outfit has me blushing already.

The men are also just as daring, carrying baskets on their heads as most of them walk around without shirts. Not all of them have a figure worth showing off-I turn my head a bit as we pass a stall where an older man debates with another older man, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. Low slung pants rest on their hips, the material loose and baggy as their feet are adorned by sandals.

As I look over at Len's excited face, I smile to think that he's wondering how carefree and easy it looks to move in the clothing that the people of the marketplace are wearing. We wear outfits that are so radically different that it's hard to imagine what will happen when our kingdoms are combined. I can't imagine that fashion will be the first thing on my mind though.

Turning back to the window, I make a mental note to myself about getting some local outfits for me and everyone else who came with me. I want us to blend in as much as possible while here, and as much as I hate to admit it the idea of wearing something different is slightly exciting.

I'm enjoying the strange sights so much that I barely notice how many stares my carriage garners. When we finally arrive at the gates of the palace though, I feel a sickening sensation in my belly and with a frown I turn to Rin and nearly begin an all-out panic attack.

She opens her mouth to reassure me when Len speaks up from where he sits across from me. Putting a hand on the jeweled dagger at his side, Len bows his head and says, "I, your faithful servant, will protect you. Do not worry, your Highness."

Hastily, Rin bows her head as well and I can't help but smile at the formality of the two of them when often times the three of us act like old friends rather than a princess and her servants. Raising their heads, I give them both a reassuring hug as the carriage comes to a stop and hand offers to help me out.

I take one last, deep breath, before taking the hand and stepping out of the carriage and into a new world.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Kamui Gakupo-**

As servants flit around me, arranging and fixing the traditional outfit that I have to wear while presenting myself to the Fenralis princess, I stare at myself in the mirror and frown.

I never thought the day would come that I would not only be fixing myself up to present myself to a Fenralis, let alone one who would be my fiancé.

The last part of my outfit is fixed when Meiko steps forward from where she was standing aside and places a silver pin on the corner of scarf that I wear. Shaped after the royal crest, a scimitar flanked by two laurels on the side sits snugly on the cream colored material of the scarf that drapes my shoulders and trails behind to the floor like a cape.

One last time, I look over my outfit to make sure everything is in place; as is tradition, I wear no shirt, the only thing covering my upper half a cream colored shawl that rests around my shoulders and flares about behind me. My pants rest low on my hips, somewhat loose and baggy in the same fashion that everyone else's do.

Without looking away from the mirror, I nod and one of the nearby servants comes forward with a bow and places my crown carefully on my head; a silver circlet with a crimson ruby in the middle circles my forehead and rests over my long purple hair, which has been tied back into its usual ponytail.

There's a bit of a silence before Meiko coughs and announces, "Prince Gakupo, it is time to go to the throne room. The princess and her convoy have stepped onto castle grounds and you need to be there to receive them."

Taking a deep breath, I turn away from the mirror and look to where Kiyoteru stands waiting for me, a sword in his hands.

I walk to him and take the sword with my right hand, smiling fondly at it as I do so. The curved sword is my most prized possession, having been forged for my fourteenth birthday as a gift and sign that I was ready to being learning swordplay. I strap the sword to my right side, where it hangs from the sword belt just slightly covered by my sash.

My advisors and servants bow respectfully one last time as I straighten my head and step out into the hall and head towards the royal throne room.

* * *

As I take my place next to my father, I sense his eyes on me and when I look up he is staring at me with a strict expression. The nobles in the court whisper around the room, a low murmur echoing in the hall as they converse but I ignore it and continue to stare up at my father.

When he sits down, he tells me, "Prince Gakupo, I heard that you are displeased with the arrangement that has been made."

I hesitate, cursing Meiko in my mind for telling my father everything. With a slight cough, I mumble, "I will not disrespect your treaty with the Fenralis, Father. I will treat the embassy and its princess with due respect."

My answer seems to satisfy him, and he looks away from me while I bite my tongue and continue to curse in my mind the situation I've been placed in.

Irritation rises in me as I see several young women of the court giggling and whispering about me. There's no chance that I'll have with any of them, beautiful as they are now that I've been promised to a wolf.

I'm getting more and more annoyed by the second, but suddenly the announcer at the door straightens up and coughs before he pulls open the door and announces, "Princess Megurine Luka and the Fenralis Royal Brigade!"

A beautiful young woman steps into the room, azure eyes blazing brightly as she takes in her surroundings. As the rest of her court files in, I narrow my eyes and lean forward slightly to get a better look at her as she walks silently with her convoy towards the thrones.

I can't help but marvel at how differently dressed they are compared to us; the princess wears a lilac colored dress that has a tight fitting bodice but a full skirt that covers even her feet. Considering how hot it is here, I'm sure that what she's wearing can't be very comfortable. Her skin is pale and her long pink hair falls over her bare shoulders and to the lacy sleeves that cover her arms.

To my surprise, Kiyoteru was right; the only wolf-like features I can see on her and her people are the ears that rise from their heads, each one colored the same as their hair color. On the princess's head, a small silver crown rests on her ears-when she reaches the foot of the thrones she curtseys and I watch it slide down a bit.

There is silence in the hall, and everyone is staring at the Fenralis until my father rises from his throne and the attention is turned to him.

He clears his throat, and then says, "Rise, Princess Luka."

She and her court seem to hesitate, but then she straightens up and looks up at my father with curiosity in her blue eyes. Everyone seems to be holding their breath as my father holds out his hand and says, "Come here, my daughter."

What he says seems to take everyone by surprise, and I hide a frown as the princess hesitantly walks up the steps and takes my father's hand. She leans down to press her forehead to it before murmuring in a soft voice, "We would like to thank you for your gracious invitation to Judal and your hospitality since arriving."

I'm surprised such a pretty voice and such noble words can come out of her mouth; weren't they supposed to be an uncivilized people?

I must be staring, because when she straightens up she turns her blue eyes on me and I feel a spark of electricity as the blue of her eyes meet mine. She doesn't say anything as my father drops his hand and turns to me as well, nodding at me in signal that I am to stand and receive her.

Exhaling, I lick my lips nervously before standing up slowly and taking a few steps forward towards her. As I do so, my eyes focus on the court members below us and I remember that no matter how beautiful she may be, she is still an animal.

A small frown finds its way onto my face, but begrudgingly I kneel and place an arm over my chest with a fist on my heart as is the way I've been taught to greet foreign dignitaries. When I look up again, I'm surprised to see that there is an unimpressed look on her face, and instantly I feel a spark of irritation.

Why isn't she dazzled by me?

She's just a wolf, shouldn't she be swooning at me like the ladies of the court do?

As I kneel, fuming silently, she raises her chin and extends a hand towards me. I know what's expected of me, and slowly I take her hand to kiss it.

I'm surprised by how soft her skin is, before I quickly brush my lips against her hand and release her as fast as possible. When I look up, she's retracted her hand and seems to be resisting the urge to wipe it on her dress.

As the court begins to mumble around us, my father raises his hand and everyone falls silent as he announces, "There will be a feast tonight in honor of the Princess Luka and her people. Dismissed."

The mumbles grow again as the court uneasily looks at Luka's party and walks out of the throne room in groups. The two servants and four guards she brought with her all stare back; clearly they are every bit as cautious of us as we are of them.

The elegant suits that her men all wear have me fascinated; I was too busy ogling at the princess to pay much attention to what her servants were wearing. They wear suits with coattails, a pristine white color with sashes adorned with many medals. I can't help but feel like their outfits are so much more uncomfortable than ours.

I nearly miss my father's next command, and I jerk to my senses as he says in a stern voice, "Gakupo, why don't you escort the princess to her chambers?"

I resist the urge to frown as I bow in agreement to my father before walking up to the princess. There's a moment of awkward hesitation, before I feel Meiko's stare boring into my back. It's clear that they're waiting for me to offer her my arm, or a hand.

Quietly, I hold out my arm and watch as a ripple of distaste passes across Luka's face before she takes the arm gingerly. We walk down the steps and into the hall that way, my advisors and her party following behind a few steps in respect.

* * *

Luckily, my chambers are not too far from the throne room and as soon as we reach my door I drop my arm quickly before muttering, "Your chambers are just down the hall. My advisor, General Kiyoteru, will show your guards where they will sleep."

Luka nods impassively, and for a second I see her guarded expression drop as she opens her mouth to say something to me.

I don't want to hear whatever it is though; quickly I turn my back on her and walk into my chambers, closing the doors behind me before all but ripping the sash off my shoulders. After a few moments, Meiko enters my room and stands at the door with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"You could've had the courtesy to show her to her door, or let her say her thank you," Meiko points out as I sulk on my bed. I run my fingers across the band that still remains on my head, and as my finger runs over the ruby in the middle I sulk all the more.

"I'm a prince, not a servant," I retort, looking up as Meiko glares at me, her armored hands on her hips. Warningly, she mutters, "That attitude of yours will strain the treaty…"

I shake my head before going over to my closet and rummaging around until I pull out a bundle of well-worn material. The outfit is one I wear often, using it to train or just for leisure when I am between lessons. Meiko turns away as I pull it on, and as I throw my sword onto the bed she asks, "Where are you going, your Highness?"

I walk past her, waving a hand over my shoulder as I say, "I'll be back in an hour. Have the servants prepare me a fresh outfit for the feast; I'm going to cool my head."

As I slip out into the hall, Meiko bows before the doors close and I'm by myself for the first time since morning.

I don't want to think about having to see my fiancé again, much less over dinner where I'm sure she'll devour everything like the wolf she is. Turning on my heel, I head towards the stables in hopes of getting some peace of mind by riding Luna, my prized stallion.

* * *

As I allow Luna to trot through the gardens, I find myself thinking once more about the princess, even though my whole point in coming out here was to do the opposite.

It can't really be helped; even I can admit that the princess is beautiful, despite how different she is from me.

Her long pink hair is intriguing enough, but even more so are her exotically colored eyes. The people of my kingdom have dark hair and dark eyes, easily distinguishable from the Fenralis with their light coloring. As my mind remembers her wolf ears though, I cringe and frown.

She's still an animal-half wolf, half woman.

When I think of having to kiss her, share a marriage bed with her and even rule a kingdom with her by my side the thought nearly drives me insane. I had a plan before this marriage treaty; I was going to be a war hero, the prince that became a king through valor and victory.

While peace is nice, I can't help but think that the kings forgot to consider what our people will think of each other. It's obvious that this marriage has only been forged to make us all get along better, although neither king seemed to consider how we would feel about it.

There's no doubt in my mind that everyone who has seen a Fenralis has already made up their minds about them, and vice versa.

The bells toll out the time, alerting me to the fact that the hour I've said I would spend is about up. I decide to ride Luna at a gallop, and as she breaks into a fast run the wind blows my hair back from my face and I feel rejuvenated. A hedge approaches as we near the ends of the garden area, and I steel myself for a jump.

Luna clears the hedge easily, but to my surprise there's a small figure standing in the way of our landing. I yell, and whoever it is screams before jumping to the side and dodging Luna's hooves quickly. As my horse lands, I pull her to a stop before dismounting and running over to where the figure is standing, brushing off a plain looking dress.

"I'm so sorry," I say, thinking it's one of the maids until I recognize the long pink hair and the ears that twitch. Princess Luka looks up at me, her blue eyes wide with alarm and she steps back at the same time I do.

We stare at each other in silence, both of seeming shocked to see the other in such a disheveled state. After a few minutes she looks down, her hands gripping her plain skirt as I blink and realize that I'm still staring at her.

I cough, and clear my throat to say something when she mutters, "It's fine."

Confused, I stare even harder at her until she looks up at me with an embarrassed blush on her face and restates, "It's fine. You don't have to apologize."

I shake my head, still feeling bad. I would feel terrible if I ran anyone over with a horse, and the feeling is only magnified seeing as it's my fiancé standing here that I nearly plowed into.

As I go to apologize anyways, she looks down and says, "It was my fault for not paying attention. I…I shouldn't have been wandering around out here by myself."

Curiosity wells up inside me, and without thinking I ask, "What're you doing out here anyways?"

Something seems to spark in her eyes as she retorts, "I could ask you the same thing. Isn't the welcoming feast supposed to happen soon?"

I frown and say, "Some of us don't take as long to prepare as others."

Her face twists into an angry look as she says, "Was that some sort of insult?"

I shrug before saying, "I'm not a girl, I don't have to put on makeup and stuff."

Luka's face softens at that, and she murmurs, "Oh…that's what you meant. I thought you were going to say something like how Fenralis have to brush their fur or something."

The two of us stand there awkwardly before she blurts out, "I didn't want to get engaged either, you know."

At her words, I can't help but smile a little as I say, "Guess we're not as different as I thought, huh?"

"Yeah." She smiles at me just a bit, before biting her lip with a worried look. "I know what you probably think of me," she admits, before frowning again and digging at the ground with her toe.

Her words are a little surprising; here I thought she'd be like me and just obey everything quietly. At the same time, there's something refreshing about the fact that she's saying whatever she feels-it gives me a sense of honesty that makes me feel like I can just be direct with her.

I sigh before saying, "I will admit that I wasn't pleased to see you…or have to kiss your hand…or know that we'll be having dinner soon together."

She gives a short, bitter laugh this time before looking me straight in the eye and saying, "Isn't that what everyone in your court is thinking?"

For a second I see sorrow flash in her eyes, and without thinking I blurt out, "I'm sorry." Quickly, I realize that I mean it; I really am sorry for her. Having to live in a foreign place and have people judging you instantly isn't easy, and the thought that in two months I'll be undergoing the same treatment has me wanting to give up on this whole engagement even more.

The anger disappears from her face as she turns to really look at me, before murmuring, "Sorry? For what?"

"I guess…for being so quick to just judge you and come to my own conclusions. I didn't think that you'd actually be like a princess, or even so humane…" I watch as her face twists a little, but just when I think I've pushed my luck too much she giggles, all the anger and animosity from before completely gone.

Smirking at me, she says, "I didn't think you'd be so blunt about things, or so casual when you talk like me. It's kind of nice."

We share an awkward smile before the bells toll out a reminder again and she turns to look back at the castle. Brushing a stray piece of hair back, she murmurs, "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for being so rude and making my own conclusions about you. I want to at least be able to have a normal conversation with you-we're engaged after all. We might as well get along if nothing else."

It's strange, how polite she's being even though moments ago she was acting like as much of a teenager as I was-I hadn't expected that at all. Hesitantly, I offer her my hand and when she takes it we shake hands once before letting go again quickly.

Glancing over at the castle in the distance, she says, "Well, I'll be going then. It was nice to talk to you…Prince Gakupo."

I nod, watching as she curtseys lightly and begins to walk off towards the castle. She's reverted to being oddly formal again, in the sense that in my mind I've already begun to call her by name alone. For awhile there, she spoke the same way I do when I'm not surrounded by people listening in. Shaking my head, I tell myself that I'll just have to get used to this weird girl.

After all, it seems like we've just formed a peace treaty of our own.

Walking over to Luna, I swing myself onto her back before hesitantly looking over to watch Luka disappear inside the castle.

* * *

**And so it begins :) **

**Also, can I just say: I think Gakupo would look awesome if he wore stuff that an Arabian prince wears. I mean, that was kind of the image I was going for here with him, and Luka's the opposite in that she's wearing clothes that could be compared to the victorian era in England XD That can't just be me thinking he would look good, right?**

**Anyways, thanks for the two reviews I have so far and to those who are following already! It's very encouraging to me, and I hope that you guys enjoy the story as it progresses :) until the next update, thanks for all the reads and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Megurine Luka-**

I lean against the nearest wall and take a shaky breath as I run over what just happened in my mind. I hadn't been expecting to run into anyone looking like this, least of all the prince!

After he'd turned and left me there in the hall with my attendants, the red clad woman with the armor had shown me to my room. I'd convinced Rin to let me wander the grounds for a bit to calm down and mentally prepare myself for the feast, but my embarrassment at being seen in such a plain dress I can't bring myself to even get excited at the prospect of good food now.

As I stand in the hallway, still reeling from my encounter, I hear the distant sound of feet. The footfalls are familiar to me, and sure enough Len comes barreling down the hallway with a panicked look on his face as he says, "THERE you are…Rin was getting worried."

With a light blush, he grabs my hand and tugs me behind him, his ears twitching nervously at holding my hand. I can't help the smile that comes over my face at his reaction; Len's been in love with me since we were young, and it's always been obvious no matter how much he tries to hide it.

Part of it has to be the fact that he's been my personal guard for as long as his sister has been my maid, but I think another part of it is the fact that the three of us used to play together as children while the head maid Gumi would watch us with a smile on her face as she helped out around the kitchen.

As I smile at the memory, Len tells me, "Princess, I know that you're used to being able to do whatever you want back in Fenralis but we're in Judal. We don't know their customs and honestly I don' t think you're safe wandering off by yourself…"

A smirk threatens to come over my face, but I resist the urge and just say, "Oh please, Len. No matter what you or my father thinks, I'm still a Fenralis princess. Even if you're the strongest fighter in our entire kingdom, you can't write me off as helpless! I'm trained in the Fenralis style of fighting, same way you and our generals are!"

Len just grumbles to this, but says nothing as he knows my words are true. By this time though, we've reached the chambers we're staying in and without another look at me he drops my hand before sighing and saying, "I'm just looking out for you, Luka. I'm worried, okay?"

"I know," I say, my expression softening when he says my name, a sure sign that he's earnest about what's going on. Len only says my name when he's serious about something that concerns me; after my fourteenth birthday both he and Rin stopped calling me informally and started to call me 'princess.'

Shaking my head, I turn towards the doors that lead to my bedroom before Rin greets me at the door with the outfit she's chosen for me to wear.

* * *

I can feel their stares.

The pressure of a hundred eyes boring into me and my people has me twitchy and nervous, never having been under this kind of scrutiny before.

Sure, we always held feasts and parties at the palace back in Fenralis, but that kind of pressure wasn't the same. That was all easy stuff, things I didn't to think twice about.

Here, I feel like one wrong move will have the nobles gossiping about us and looking at us like animals…not that it'll be that much different from what they already seem to see us as.

Still, I mustn't be so quick to judge them. After all, there's no helping the fact that we look different from the people of Judal.

Regardless of the fact that we have wolf traits, my people would stand out among those seated at the table now.

I make my way to the seat next to the king and queen, where I find that I've been made to face Prince Gakupo throughout the entire dinner.

The idea has me wanting to wrinkle my nose in disgust, but I quickly squash down those feelings as I arrive at my chair and wait as Len walks forward to pull my seat back for me.

My skirts rustle around my legs as I reach the chair, and with a nod from the king everyone at the table seats themselves and chatter begins as servants move around the table serving food.

I resign myself to sitting in silence until the king speaks to me.

"How was your journey here?" the old man asks me, watching me with a kind look in his dark eyes. This is the king of Judal, known for his wisdom and the kind way he treats the people…I can't help but smile at him.

Considering only weeks ago our kingdom was locked with his in heated battle, his kindness towards me seems sincere. I can't help but think that it's his gentle nature that has helped bring the Great War to an end rather than the kings before who only exacerbated the age old feud.

"It was a rather long journey," I admit, "But thanks to my father's generals I was able to arrive safely."

"Good, good," the old man says with a laugh as some overly fragrant soup is served as the first course.

While he takes a sip of the soup, I try my best not to crinkle my nose in distaste at the powerful smelling stuff coming from the bowl in front of me; no one else at the table seems bothered by the aroma coming from the broth. In fact, most people seem to be enjoying the smell, although I suppose that has to do with the fact that they aren't overpowered by fragrant things.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the four generals who accompanied me twitch a little at the smell. Like me, they can sense how much flavor was put into this food.

Already I'm starting to worry about what the main course will smell like.

As Prince Gakupo eagerly digs into the soup in front of him, he seems to notice that I am only taking small sips at a time and his eyes meet mine as understanding seems to dawn in them .

For a second I worry that he'll say something and draw attention to me, but rather than doing that he raises an eyebrow.

_Is your sense of smell really that strong?_ He seems to be asking me, as he nods at the soup while continuing to look at me.

I hesitate, then nod a bit before an embarrassed blush spreads across my cheeks. After what he said in the garden about not being all that different, I had hoped that the two of us would at least be able to get along but I must seem very animalistic to him as I can smell all the different herbs used for the soup.

* * *

Somehow we manage to finish the dinner without any incidents, although when the meat came out it was hard to stop myself from smiling at the smell.

That was one thing the Judalian chefs did correctly; the meat was smoked to perfection, and the herbs were used just right.

As I quietly fold my napkin, Len pulls back my chair and everyone from the table rises as I excuse myself from the dining hall and head back towards my room.

"They use so many different spices in their food," Rin observes in a quiet voice behind me, and when I turn around to agree with her I accidentally step on the hem of my dress, tangling my heel with the material as I do so.

As I squeak and nearly fall, Len grabs one arm and Rin grabs the other before both of them straighten me up and Rin bends down to inspect the damage done. I give a sigh of relief as she says cheerfully, "It's just tangled a little. Let's go over there, to the side where I can untangle it for you so you can walk again."

I smile as Len picks me up and carries me to the side of the hallway, before setting me down gently so that Rin can untangle the mess I've made.

While Rin fixes the hem of my dress, Len holds my hand to steady it while looking off into the distance with a blush on his face.

Smiling, I joke, "These damn heels…"

My statement earns me a grin from the twins, and Rin opens her mouth to say something when we freeze at the voices coming down the hallway.

Our sensitive ears pick up two women laughing, heels clacking on the marble floor as they walk and jewels clanging against each other. It's two of the noblewomen…women who will someday be a part of my court.

From our hidden point, we hear one of them say, "Did you see the way she was dressed?" They giggle as I grow warm and the other woman replies, "So many layers! You'd think with all their fur they'd prefer to dress like us."

"Well darling, it can't be helped that no one ever taught her how to dress. Besides, I'm sure she's hiding her figure-I don't believe wolves have the kind of womanly body WE do."

There's more giggling, before one of them says, "I wonder if the soup bothered them? I mean, after all they're supposed to have the senses of a beast…shouldn't they have been disgusted by the smell? It IS the most fragrant dish Judal has to offer…I should wonder why the king thought it wise to have it served at the dinner."

"He probably wasn't thinking about it, and it IS his favorite dish after all-its part of our culture to use spices and fragrances. Either way, I'm surprised they didn't start drooling and snapping at each other when the meat was brought out!"

I clench my hands into fists at their talk.

This is the kind of insult I wished to protect my people from; the kind of talk I expected when I was told I was to marry the prince of Judal.

The women aren't finished with their words though; one of them says, "Did you see the puppies that she brought with her?"

"Oh…those two blonde ones? Yes, I saw them. They're awfully well-trained…Do you think that all the men of Fenralis are that well-behaved?"

"If they are, I'll be sure to marry one! It would be much easier to teach them to obey commands than any normal man."

"You say the most scandalous things darling, really…"

When the two of them turn down another corridor and continue to talk, I release my tensed shoulders before turning to look at where Rin and Len have angry looks on their faces.

Len bares his teeth before he growls, "Some kind of welcome that is…they don't believe us to be equals at all."

As he continues to growl, he puts an arm around his sister who has a sad look on her face before both twins look up at me.

I bite my lip, before turning around and saying, "I'm sorry for dragging you guys here…I didn't want to hear that either."

Not giving them a chance to say anything more, I say, "You two are dismissed…go back to the rooms you were given and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

"But Princess-"

"No buts," I tell them firmly. "Go. I want to be alone."

With one last look at me, the two of them walk off and leave me in the dark hallway by myself, leaning against a nearby pillar with my thoughts. Slowly, I slide to the ground and curl my knees to my chest as I bite my lip.

I'm ready to just give up on this marriage treaty; I can't bear the thought of having to live with people who judge me and my friends like this.

Just as I'm on the verge of wallowing in self-pity, I suddenly catch a whiff of someone. The smell is sort of spicy, but not in a bad way; it's very clean and for a second I wonder where I recognize the smell from when I hear footsteps and look up to see Prince Gakupo standing over me.

We stare at each other in silence, before he extends a hand to me.

* * *

**Sometimes people can be really mean, you know? XD**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reads and reviews so far! Also, I can kind of see why it might have been confusing in the first chapter but...well hopefully people will read past that and make sense of it with the second one before deciding whether or not they hate or like this story XD **

**This is all I'm posting today, thanks again for reading and I'll see you on the next update! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Kamui Gakupo-**

The two of us stand an awkward distance apart, not looking at each other but not quite ignoring each other either.

I'm still trying to figure out what she was doing on the ground, curled up in a ball like that with such a miserable look on her face. My best guess is that she's either homesick, still grossed out by the food, or she overheard the way the nobles were talking about her as they walked out of the hall.

It wouldn't surprise me if she had heard; with ears like hers it would be more surprising to me if she HADN'T heard them.

I open my mouth to say something about it when she stirs and the ends of her long pink hair move with the breeze; I'm hit in the face with the scent of strawberry and honey. It's a pleasant blend of sweetness, and for a moment I forget what I was going to say when Luka speaks up.

"You don't have to apologize for their behavior. I can't say I didn't expect it when I was informed that I'd be coming to live in Judal for two months."

I blink a little and blurt out, "What, are you able to read minds too?"

At my question, she turns to me with a confused look on her face as I continue to talk without really being aware of what I'm saying.

"At the dinner table tonight too, it was like you knew what I was thinking. I didn't think having enhanced senses meant being able to read minds either…"

The two of us continue to stare at each other before Luka smiles a little, and begins to laugh. As I continue to stare at her with a light blush painting my cheeks, her laughter grows until she's practically shaking with mirth.

"Are you always this way when you talk to people? So random?" She finally asks, wiping tears from her eyes as she smiles at me.

I blush all the more, before admitting, "My advisors tell me that sometimes I'm too quick to say things without thinking. It's a fault that I have to work on."

Still smiling, she looks down before saying, "I don't think it's a fault at all…I like it."

A pleased smile comes across my face; this is the first time I've ever heard anyone say they actually didn't mind my strange outbursts. The only other person who has ever even come close to saying something along those lines is a good friend of mine, a nobleman's son who's currently out of the kingdom studying foreign affairs.

We stand there in silence before a troubled look comes over her face and she murmurs, "I hope I didn't appear uncomfortable during dinner…I was worried about that."

I look over at her with surprise before saying, "Really? If anything, it's our fault for putting out such a fragrant dish. Judal exports a lot of spices and seasonings, and we're well known for it but that soup is probably the only traditional dish of our kingdom that uses that much seasoning. Sometimes it's even too strong for us, so I was kind of worried you'd…well…"

I stop talking as I realize what I was about to blurt out, but when my words cut off I get a look from Luka that tells me to keep going. When I don't say anything, she clears her throat and looks away before reminding me, "We're friends, aren't we? Go on. It isn't like you can't say something those nobles dind't already say."

Swallowing nervously, I say, "I was worried you'd faint from the smell or something."

"Faint? Really?"

The way she says it sounds like it's a silly idea and that I'm ridiculous for even thinking it up. As I stand there awkwardly, wondering if I've offended her, she giggles before saying, "No, I probably would just politely push it away if it was that bad."

As I sigh in relief, I reflect that the two of us are having an actual conversation. And an enjoyable one at that.

Without thinking, I say, "I'm really glad you're not at all what I thought you'd be."

"Why, were you expecting a pack of rabid beasts?"

"No, no," I say quickly, "but I didn't think I'd be able to talk normally with you. I thought it'd be harder to have a conversation with someone I was forced to engage."

I watch as she smiles and laughs a bit before bumping my shoulder with hers amiably.

"We're comrades," she tells me, "Two people being forced against their will to do the same thing. Like I said earlier, we might as well get along. I'd much rather be able to talk to you than just argue with you all the time."

Before I can say anything else, she turns around to walk away as she says over her shoulder, " Anyways, I should get going, or my attendants will worry. Thank you, Prince Gakupo."

Just before she walks through the nearest door, I call after her, "Hey!"

Her hair flies as she turns to look at me with curious blue eyes, and I smile a little before I tell her, " My friends call me Gakupo. Alright?"

She hesitates, before nodding and murmuring, "Alright…goodnight then, Gakupo."

"Goodnight, Luka."

I watch as she turns a little pink at the informal way I've said her name before she nods again and quickly disappears through the door.

* * *

I can tell this will be a bad idea the minute Meiko suggests it.

When I give her a look, she puts her hands on her hips before saying, "Your Highness, it's been three days since you and the princess last spoke. I understand that you both have studies to tend to, but have the courtesy to take her out and show her part of Judal, like the marketplace! She's a visitor here, make her feel every bit as welcome as you would any other royal."

I glance down at my books; showing Luka the marketplace DOES sound a lot more interesting that studying math…

I sigh and stand up, closing my book as I say, "Well go on then."

"What?" Meiko looks at me with a confused expression until I give her a look before saying, "Get the palanquin ready. I'll show her the marketplace."

A smile spreads over Meiko's face and she turns around and leaves my room practically radiating with authority. A few minutes later, some servants slip into my room and begin piecing together something for me to wear. As they do so, I nod to one of them and say, "You there."

The servant looks at me as I command, "I want you invite Princess Luka to meet me outside in an hour; tell her that I wish to show her the marketplace and would be glad to have her accompany me."

I watch as a terrified look flashes over the servant's face before he bows slightly and walks out with the others sending him pitied looks.

* * *

I'm standing outside already when I hear Meiko clear her throat and elbow me, signaling that Luka has arrived. Turning around, I set eyes on my fiancé for the first time in a few days; as the startling blue of her eyes meets mine I realize that I'd forgotten how enticing they are.

There's something in her eyes that draws me in, even when I don't want to feel that way.

As she stands there, one of her twin attendants fussing around her dress and fixing it, I look over what she's wearing.

Still in the traditional dress of Fenralis, she wears a long pastel colored skirt that ends at her ankles to show off delicate flats. This time she wears short sleeves as it seems most of her clothes are for warmer weather, but she still wears lacy gloves and in one hand carries a small parasol.

Ignoring her weird dress, I hold out my hand to help her down the steps. She takes it lightly, and when our hands touch I want to recoil at the feel of her glove; I was expecting the soft touch of her hand. The second she gets down the steps, her eyes widen at the sight of the palanquin before she asks, "What's this? Where is the carriage?"

A smile comes over my face before I bow a bit and open my mouth to explain. I'm about to say her name when I remember we're in the presence of enough people that I still need to call her by her title.

"Princess," I explain with a gesture, "This is a palanquin. The curtains will shade us from the sun, and the four men you see here will carry us through the marketplace. It is the way the nobles travel here in Judal."

She looks at the palanquin bearers with a strange look before asking, "Won't they have a hard time carrying us?"

I stifle a laugh before saying, "They have carried heavier things than people before. If your Highness wishes though, we can stop every once in awhile to get out and let them rest."

At my words, she nods and smiles before allowing me to help her into the palanquin. With a nod to Meiko, I enter myself and let down the thin material of the curtains that will allow us to see the marketplace but will hide us from curious eyes.

When I turn to say something to Luka, I see that she has a big smile on her face and seems to be enjoying the soft pillows and covers that lie inside the palanquin. Sitting back on a nearby pillow, she smooths her skirt before another troubled look comes over her face.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering what it could be now.

In a worried voice, she says, "What about my attendants? Are they going to walk behind us?"

"Yes. Don't worry though, they'll be with my advisor Meiko and a couple of the royal guards. They'll be safe."

"Wait!" Luka calls out, before lifting the curtain and peering out. I hear her voice say, "Rin, Len, I order you to stay back at the palace. Go to my chambers and await me there."

I hear the twins protest in unision, saying, "Princess, we can't leave you!"

They argue back and forth for a minute, and I have to resist the urge to laugh as I look outside and see everyone watching the argument with polite confusion on their faces. The only one who looks amused by what's happening besides me is Meiko, who has a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

Finally, the boy twin says, "Princess, Rin can stay but please allow me to accompany you! I can survive the walk through the marketplace. It won't kill me."

There's hesitancy in Luka's face, but she gives in with a small nod before retreating back into the palanquin only to meet the smirk on my face. She blushes a bit, before muttering, "Shut up…I just worry about them, that's all."

"You care a lot for them, don't you?" I say softly, watching as she smiles fondly at a pillow and picks at it absentmindedly.

"They're my dearest friends in the whole world," she admits. "I would never-"

Her words are cut off as she gasps when the palanquin bearers lift the platform up and begin to walk towards the marketplace. The look on her face is a mixture of terror and shock, and I can't help but laugh before I ask, "Hey, are you okay friend?"

"O-of course," she says trying to be tough, but when platform jolts a bit she squeaks and her anxiousness is more apparent than ever. Her left ear twitches, and I smirk and shake my head before offering her my hand.

She stares at it with a confused look until I say, "If you're scared, you can hold my hand."

Meeting my eyes, she looks at me even more confused as she says, "If you're trying to be romantic…"

"What?" I blush, "No, no! It's just…well I was like you the first time I rode in a palanquin with my mother. She held my hand to calm me down; it was comforting."

She stares at my hand, still a little skeptical, but as the palanquin jerks a bit again she quickly grabs my hand and squeezes it. I smile at the gesture before saying, "We're friends, right?"

"Right…" she pouts at having been caught with a weakness, but as we continue on out of the palace she continues to hold my hand without complaint.

* * *

**Luka is so tough but sometimes experiencing new things can be scary . **

**For all of you not really sure what a palanquin is, it's basically like a curtained platform carried by four people so that people can travel. The fire nation in Avatar the last airbender uses them, if anyone wants a reference XD **

**Personally I feel like I would scared witless trying to ride one of those. I feel like you have to have a lot of faith to trust four random people to be strong enough to carry bear your weight and what's basically a giant box that you can lounge around in. But that's just me :) **

**So...to answer reviews:**

**_jjawesome300:_ Thank you for being the first reviewer! I just now decided to answer reviews because I have been posting more often than I usually do (I'm wrapping up a Harvest Moon story) :) Thank you very much for reading, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you like it so far!**

**_ :_ Awww thanks :) I feel like my style of writing can sometimes be a bit weird, but it's reassuring to know that people will still want to read it! I mean, I'd post anyways because I love to write but it's still nice to know that it's appreciated, you know? :) **

**_Fostersb:_ You're right, she'll blow him away :) She always manages to in my mind at least, although I feel like in this fanfic she won't be as strong as she was in my other story. Mostly because she's a stranger in a strange land and that's got to be nervewracking no matter how proud or strong you are! Anyways, thanks very much for the review!**

**_ailem2707:_ Hahaha I probably should've put a disclaimer in the beginning...like I said last time I posted XD I can be bad about that XD It sucks for Luka, I agree, and that's part of the reason she's reluctant to be there. And Gakupo will have his turn too, although I have that all planned out and it makes my heart throb thinking about it . Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and for reading :)**

**Well that wraps this author's note up for this post. Stay tuned and thanks so much for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Megurine Luka-**

As we finally enter the marketplace, I forget all about the fact that I've been holding onto Gakupo's hand and stare with wide eyes at the sights.

It seems even busier than the first time I passed through here, and for a second I worry about Len struggling through the crowd around us until Gakupo murmurs, "He's fine."

Turning to look at him, I repeat his words from before, saying, "What are you, a mind-reader?"

At that, he just laughs before nodding at the outside and asking, "Whatever, what do you think of the marketplace?"

With a low whistle, I forget to act like a princess before muttering, "It's really something. It's so different from Fenralis!"

Greedily my eyes take in the sights before me, drinking in all the colors and smells and sounds that both frighten and excite me at the same time. I can't help but wonder if Len is okay being out there and directly in the middle of all the excitement going on in this marketplace.

The stalls that sell all sorts of interesting things sit out in the open air under the baking sun while people coax those nearby to come in closer to look. Just as I wonder what it would be like to be in the middle of all the people, Gakupo squeezes my hand to get my attention.

Flinching, I look at him and blush a little as he laughs at my face before saying, "We're going to the material district first."

"The material district?" I wonder aloud, feeling dumb as Gakupo just smiles at me and says, "Honestly, you're like a five-year-old. It's kind of funny."

"Don't make fun of me," I pout, which earns me another grin before he explains that we're headed to the area of the marketplace that specifically sells cloth and jewelry.

As we continue to ride through the throng of people, I hesitate before asking the question that's been on my mind ever since I received the invitation from the prince who sits next to me now, staring out at the marketplace with a slight smile on his face.

"Why did you ask me to come out with you?" I wonder, watching as he turns to meet my gaze.

Shrugging, he leans back against some of the pillows in the palanquin before saying, "Maybe I figured it was a lot more interesting to show you around than do my math lessons. We're friends too, right? Don't friends go out and do things together?"

Something sparks in his eyes as he talks to me, and I can't help but feel like there's a little more to what he's telling me. All the same, I smile and look down before murmuring a thanks. I never expected him to invite me to come out in public with him, and already I get the feeling that Gakupo is a lot nicer than he pretends to be.

* * *

As I'm helped out of the palanquin, I find myself staring at a large building. Stone pillars hail the entryway, and as I walk through with Gakupo lightly guiding me I blink and take in the sight of a lavish waiting room before a short man with an outfit similar to Gakupo's comes out to greet us.

"Your Highness, welcome back! And…" I freeze up as the man addresses me with a cautious bow, eyeing me as he murmurs, "Welcome to you too, Princess Luka. We've been expecting you."

"Expecting?" I say, tilting my head with confusion as Gakupo nods to the man and guides me to a door on the far side of the lobby. Tugging me inside, I find that there are three women waiting for us inside what appears to be a very lavish dressing room.

As I turn back to Gakupo with a questioning look on my face, he nods at the oldest of the women and says, "She'll need some outfits while here. We'll start off with ten today and come back every other week for more, which we'll have custom made. Spare no expense."

The women all bow to him before pushing me behind a standing screen nearby.

"Excuse me, Princess," one of the women says nervously as she tugs on my outfit to take it off. Blushing, I open my mouth to protest that Gakupo is still in the room with me when I find to my horror that they've already completely stripped me and are staring at me with admiration and surprise in their eyes.

Two of the girls giggle as the oldest one takes measure of me and nods in approval. "You've got a very nice figure, Princess," the woman says, and I blush all the more before realizing that this women doesn't seem afraid of me at all, like the other two.

Striding off, she tells me to wait while the two girls follow her, leaving me behind the screen in nothing but my underwear. I put my arms around myself and try to retain some dignity but that's all lost when Gakupo begins to talk.

"I'm impressed. Mariam is the best seamstress in Judal and she rarely comments on a customer's body unless it's really something to see."

I can practically see the smirk on his face at the words, and I turn pink enough to match my hair as I call back, "Sh-shut up. And what's that supposed to mean? Have you taken a bunch of other girls clothes shopping too?"

My comment gets a laugh before Gakupo says, "No, but I'm good friends with her. Mariam only makes clothes for nobles and the royal family, and since she's nearly always making something new for me we talk while I get fitted. She tells me things."

"Oh."

I fall silent as I hear the three women coming back to the room, and sure enough they burst through the door before coming behind the screen and helping me into a new outfit. As soon as they've tied the long ribbon on my back that holds the top up, the older woman pushes me out from behind the screen and holds me in place as Gakupo stares at me in a scrutinizing manner.

I blush, wanting to hide my body from him but dutifully hold still as I realize that this outfit will only be one of many that I'll have to wear while in my time of Judal.

"This one is pretty good," he says, before his eyes meet mine and I blush furiously. Clearing his throat, he asks, "Do you like it, Lu-Princess Luka?"

I look down at the outfit before looking at the full length mirror nearby and reflecting that I look nothing like my normal self; Len will have a heart attack the minute I step outside wearing something like this.

The clothes are a deep red, fading to a light yellow on the ends. My stomach is revealed, and a thin belt holds up a long skirt with a slit on both sides that show my legs. Luckily this outfit has sleeves, but there is no collar and it is strapless-the only thing holding my top up is the fact that the girls who dressed me is that they tied the ribbon on the back as tightly as they could.

As I stand there feeling insecure, I hear Gakupo stand up before he walks over to me and leans down to look at my face. I blush at his proximity before he stands up and tells Mariam to show him some jewelry. When she returns with a few cases, he browses through them before picking out a few things and turning to put them on me.

A large golden bracelet slides onto one of my wrists, and a golden circlet with a ruby to match the color of the clothes is carefully placed on my head; Gakupo flinches a bit as his hand brushes my ear but he doesn't jerk away.

"Pull her hair up," he orders, and one of the girls grabs a red ribbon before pulling my hair into a long ponytail, leaving my bangs out. There's a sort of breathless silence before Gakupo smiles and says, "There…now you look like a princess of Judal would."

As we stare at my reflection in the mirror, I finally smile for the first time since entering the dress shop, and turning up to see Gakupo's astonished face, I say, "I like it."

I'm surprised to see a light blush paint his cheeks before he looks away and mutters, "Good. Mariam, next."

As I'm pulled back behind the dressing screen, I get one last glimpse of Gakupo blushing and muttering something to himself before I turn to try on the next outfit.

* * *

When we return to the palace, the servants have mountains of boxes filled with clothes and jewelry that was purchased for me. As I'm helped out of the palanquin by Gakupo, I hold onto his hand for a second longer than I need to and give him a meaningful look.

"Thank you," I tell him, before letting go and heading up the stairs towards my room.

It's early the next morning when I pull myself out of bed. Glancing over at the door which leads to the adjacent room where Len and Rin sleep, I creep towards the closet and rifle through the drawers until I find what I'm looking for.

As I pull on the soft material, I pull my hair up into a messy ponytail before looking in the mirror to check what I look like. I smile, noting that I look very similar to the people of Judal; it's a perfect disguise.

All that's left is to wrap my head with a cover to hide my hair and ears, and I'll be set to venture out of the palace without anyone knowing. After leaving the clothes shop yesterday, I had wanted to explore the marketplace myself but when I suggested the idea to Gakupo he had just laughed and told me it wasn't all that interesting besides the places he went-all of which were fancy shops like the first one we had gone to.

Today is my chance to go outside by myself and learn a bit of what being on those streets are like. I don't care if Gakupo thinks it's boring or dirty, or whatever; I want to explore and find those things out for myself. I shouldn't stand out too much since I noticed other women had their heads covered, and if I keep my eyes shaded by the hood I should be able to keep people from noticing how bright they are.

Looking left and right as I peek my head out of the door, I concentrate and tell myself to relax as I listen to my surroundings with more focus than usual. With my sensitive ears, I can hear Len and Rin breathing softly in the next room as they sleep, and I find that I can even hear down the hall to where I hear some maids cleaning in Gakupo's rooms. Quietly, I creep out of my room before looking back to where I've left a hastily scribbled note to Len and Rin on my pillow.

My only hope is that they obey my order to keep quiet about my being gone and cover for me if someone asks for an audience with me while I'm gone.

As I stand near the walls that surround the palace, I cross my arms and debate how to best get over them without attracting attention. Finally, I figure that the best way to pass this obstacle is to just climb over it. Luckily, I'm able to find a nearby tree and I'm halfway up the tree when I hear someone clear their throat politely from behind me.

My head turns and I find Gakupo standing next to his horse with a quizzical look on his face, arms crossed as he stares up at me. Like me, the clothes he wears are simple enough that anyone could see him and mistake him for a commoner.

"I'm not saying that I'm weak-willed," he says, "But between the two of us I was under the impression that you were the more stubborn one. Giving up on the engagement already, I see."

"Quiet!" I hiss, before losing my balance and falling backwards with a squeak. Beneath me, I hear him shift to catch me but I don't need his help; I manage to twist midway through my fall and I land next to him on all fours, staring up at his surprised expression with a smirk.

"What, were you going to catch me?" I tease, watching as he pouts.

Grumbling, he crosses his arms as I stand up and brush off my skirt.

"Seriously. What are you doing?"

Biting my lip, I look away before saying slowly, "Yesterday when I asked to explore you said it wasn't worth it…do you say that from experience or just because you've heard others say it?"

My words seem to take him by surprise and he looks up at the sky thoughtfully before admitting, "Well the nobles say it's dirty and boring…I guess I never really gave it much thought myself."

I turn my back to him, determined to get on with my adventuring as I say over my shoulder, "I want to have fun while I'm here, and I'm not going to get that cooped up inside my room all day avoiding people so that they don't stare at my hair, or my ears, or whisper about the color of my eyes even though they all know I can hear them clearly."

It's my turn to be surprised when Gakupo grabs onto the tree too, a look in his eye as he says to me, "Well if you're going, I'm coming too."

"What? But what will they say when you're missing?"

He shrugs, before passing me as he climbs up the tree. When he makes it to the top of the wall, he swings one leg over before looking down at me and replying, "Meiko and Kiyoteru won't make a big fuss. People are used to not seeing me for most of the day when I hide out in the garden with my horse. They'll probably just think I'm outside and won't bother to search for me for awhile. That gives us until dinnertime to get back here."

Reaching out to me, he offers me a hand up and after a moment I give him a grin before gripping his hand firmly and allowing him to pull me up to where he is.

* * *

**Haha Yay! Another chapter! :D Sometimes, it's really hard to get into the right mindset to write this story, mostly because it's a perspective story so I'm trying to think like the characters which is kind of hard at times XD But it's coming along :) Slowly and surely XD**

**Fostersb: They're kind of wary of each other still XD Just a bit though! At this point, they realize they're allies since they've been thrown together and can't really rebel or complain about it without serious ramifications XD Thank you though! :) **

**jjawesome300: Hahaha aww thanks! I have trouble sometimes getting into my vocaloid stories because I write so much Harvest Moon XD So I'm glad to know I'm not doing too badly when I switch back to writing a different thing!**

**ailem2707: yay, fangirling! I do it way too much, to be honest :) **

**Well, until the next update! Thanks all for being so patient with my random update times and I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Kamui Gakupo-**

While we walk in the market area, I thank my lucky stars that it's early and most people are too busy setting up their stalls to pay attention to either me or Luka. I watch as she runs ahead a bit, heading for the material district; her disguise makes her blend in even more than me right now, although I suppose that has to do with my long purple hair that is a trademark of royal descendants.

"Where are we going first?" I ask as I follow behind her, tugging nervously at my clothing as I think of what could happen if we were pointed out by someone as royalty.

I don't even want to think about what kind of riot it would cause if Luka was discovered to be a Fenralis, roaming around the city. With the treaty still very fresh, there's no way the people will just easily accept her-as it is, even her servants and guards have been told not to walk around the kingdom without a Judal soldier to accompany them.

She doesn't answer, but when we get to the material district I watch as Luka rummages through a small pouch and buys what appears to be some cloth before running back to me and grabbing my wrist. As she tugs me into the shadows of a nearby building, I open my mouth to repeat my question when she throws the cloth over my head and begins to wrap it into a turban.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still! If we don't hide your hair they're definitely going to catch us once they're done setting up their stalls!"

As we stare at each other, I frown before obeying her order and holding still, allowing her to hide my hair underneath a turban. It feels kind of strange to be wearing one, as it is something that only commoner's wear, but as I'm supposed to be disguised as one I suppose it's something I'll have to bear.

For a second I wonder why I decided to go with her, before remembering the wistful expression on her face when she told me that she wanted to feel free to roam around without being stared at or talking about.

Luka's hand slowly lowers, before she steps back and nods in approval. Giving me a smile, she says, "Oh come on, don't make that face. You're the one who wanted to come with me."

"What face?" I ask in surprise, and she elbows me before shrugging and saying, "You were pouting a second ago."

Indignantly, I gripe, "What? I don't pout, I'm a prince…" I watch as she ignores me, running back towards the marketplace before stopping and turning to look at me.

She smiles, and holds out her hand like an invitation before giggling, "Are you coming or what?"

As she stands there, waiting for me with such a happy expression on her face, it's almost easy to forget that she's not like me.

Almost.

* * *

I find myself being jostled left and right by people as the two of us walk through the crowded marketplace. People are so busy trying to get where they want that they aren't bothering to look twice at us, although I suppose I have to give credit to Luka's disguises on that one.

As we pass several stalls with spices, I breathe in the homey scent and smile; the fragrances are enticing, but not overwhelming. Since I've always traveled through by palanquin I never knew that the marketplace smelled this way, and my stomach grumbles a bit as I remember I haven't had breakfast.

From where I'm at too, things look different. Being a part of the crowd gives me a rush of excitement as I hear people around me bargaining and laughing at jokes and exchanging stories.

It's hard to believe I've been missing out on this all these years.

I'm so busy taking in everything that I almost lose sight of Luka; with no pink hair or ears to see, it's hard to pick her out from the crowd of women and men gossiping and walking around me. Narrowing in on the deep burgundy of her clothing, I reach forward and grab her pale wrist to get her attention.

When she turns her face to me, it's wreathed in an excited smile as she asks, "What is it?"

I'm taken aback by how different she seems, thriving in this hustle and bustle. As she looks at me curiously, I mutter, "I almost lost you. Don't wander off so far, or we'll get separated."

"Alright, mom," she tells me, grinning even wider when I stick my tongue out at her. She turns to move forward again, but instead of continuing to grip her wrist I loosen my hold and slide my hand down until our palms are touching.

Lightly, I hold her hand before telling her, "I'm serious. It's better that we stick together. We're both in unknown territory here."

I'm surprised to see her blush lightly, before turns around and says over her shoulder, "I know that. If you're that worried, then you can hold my hand. Okay?"

Her hand squeezes mine, and without waiting for an answer she continues to pull me through the marketplace as we carve a path through the crowd.

* * *

"Don't all the smells and sounds bother you?" I ask, as I tear off a piece of flatbread and hand some of it over to her. Taking it with one hand, Luka offers me some steamed meat that we've bought with her other hand before looking at me with a shrug.

As we wrap the meat up and make a meal of the food she's haggled for, Luka leans against a tree, her eyes watching the still bustling marketplace as she tells me, "At first they did, but I've long since learned to tune things out. If I focused too much on my surroundings I'd be constantly wary, and no one wants to live like that. I'd like to enjoy life, you know?"

"Mmmm." I take a bite of the food, before blinking in surprise as I realize that it's much tastier than I thought it would be. As I continue to eat, I say, "I'm glad I caught you climbing the wall…today's been a lot of fun, and it's not even halfway over yet. I didn't think the marketplace was all that exciting or interesting until I was actually walking through it myself."

"It's different when you're in a palanquin," Luka reflects as she too eats. "I feel like I'm really experiencing Judal though, when I walk through the streets and hear all the people talking and feel the heat of the sun."

I look over at her before asking, "Is it very different from Fenralis?"

"Very," she tells me, before smiling and taking another bite. I'm set to ask her more when she freezes and sits very still.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, and the next thing I know she's placed a hand over my mouth before she pulls us back even further in the shade of the trees that surround the stalls. Before I can move or complain, I hear what sounds like a parade of people coming through. When Meiko appears leading a group of palanquin bearers and a few guards, I don't dare to breathe as she narrows her eyes and searches through the crowd.

Luka lets go of my mouth and together we watch as Meiko looks at the crowd, not caring that several people seem to be staring back with curiosity. The curtains of the palanquin are closed, although somehow I get the feeling that it's empty.

"Don't worry," I tell Luka, "She won't find us if we're hidden here."

Luka smiles at me encouragingly before her face twists in panic. When I turn back to look at where Meiko is standing, I see the blonde boy from before standing next to her.

Today he blends in more with the crowd, wearing the same sort of outfit that all the male servers in the palace wear; unlike them though, he has tied his Fenralis sash around his waist like a belt, the ends of the sash trailing slightly behind him. A small dagger hangs from his side, now visible without a coat to hide it and his blonde ears twitch this way and that while he lifts his chin in the air and appears to be taking in the smells of the area.

Before I can wonder how we're going to get away from them undiscovered, I feel Luka grab my wrist and yank me towards the back of the group before we come out behind them and mix in among the crowd staring at my advisor and her attendant.

As we pass several people who are all pushing past us to see why the royal palanquin has stopped in the midst of the poorer section of the marketplace, I keep my eyes on Luka's back while she pulls me back towards the palace and away from those looking for us.

We're panting by the time we reach the walls of the castle. After leaving the marketplace behind, we snuck through the forest and avoided the main path to get back to where we made our escape early in the morning.

As soon as Luka touches the wall she lets go of my wrist, leaning her forehead against the cool stones while I stand behind her and try to catch my breath. She ran so fast after we got out of the crowd that I was certain either my arm would be torn off or I'd get lost and left behind.

While she takes big gulps of air, I wheeze, "Why'd we come back? I was enjoying the marketplace…"

"I know, I know," she mutters, "But Len's out there with your advisor."

"Len?"

Blinking, she looks up at me before replying, "My attendant. He and his twin sister, Rin, have served me since we were all very young-we grew up together in a way. They're about a year older than me, although they don't look a day older than fourteen."

"Wait…." I pause as Luka straightens up and surveys the wall. "They're TWENTY?"

She nods and I want to laugh at the outrageousness of her statement. Both of them are so young looking that I hadn't estimated them to be older than twelve. I hadn't expected them to have grown up with her.

As if she can hear my thoughts, Luka mutters, "I ran BECAUSE it was Len. Fenralis all have heightened senses, but Len in particular has been trained to focus those senses. He's known as what we call a 'seeker'. On top of that, he knows my scent better than anyone else's…except maybe Rin's of course. If we had stayed any longer he would've picked me out easily-that's why he had Meiko stop in that section of the marketplace. He knew I was in that area."

I'm impressed; I didn't think that a kid like that would be capable of something as serious as tracking people down. Before I can express this though, I watch as Luka bends her knees and takes a deep breath. I watch as she releases the tension in her legs, springing off the ground and flying through the air until she's reached the top of the nearest tree.

Her hand supports her as she balances herself on a thick branch, before she bends her elbow and throws herself into the air once more, this time coming to land lightly on the top of the wall.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" she calls down to me, and I grit my teeth and set to climbing the tree.

Kiyoteru wasn't kidding when he said they were acrobatic; as if her stunt this morning hadn't been enough to prove that what I just saw is more than convincing enough for me.

As I reach the top of the tree and bring myself closer to the wall, I reach out to grab the hand that she offers to help. Just before I can grab hold though, the tree suddenly shakes and with a small yelp I grip onto the branch tightly before looking down to see the cause of it.

I find myself staring into Meiko's gleaming black eyes, a threatening smile on her face as she pulls her sword out of the tree trunk and smiles again before stabbing the tree roughly with all her strength. The action causes the entire tree to shake again, and as I panic Meiko calls up to me, "Where are you going, Prince Gakupo? As your advisor it's my duty to punish you for your mistakes! Get down here so I can give you the punishment of a lifetime!"

"No way, old lady," I call back, using an insult that I only reserve for times like these. Meiko has the authority to both lecture and punish me, and since I was young I've feared the punishments she's always given out when I was being naughty.

My name calling only causes her irritation to rise, and she hits the tree in succession, causing leaves to fall vigorously as she warns me to come down before she kicks me out of the tree and I fall to where she is.

The strength of the Red Baron is nothing to sneeze at as she's easily making the entire tree shake by just slamming it with her fist, her blade now sheathed at her side.

The two of us continue to argue back and forth before I look over at where Luka is still reaching out to me and decide that just take my chances and jump. I move to do so, but before I can do anything Luka freezes and squeaks in surprise as a figure comes up behind her and grabs her.

The blonde boy from before loops an arm around her waist and pulls her to him so that her back is pressed against him, while he grips her waist tightly.

"L-Len!" Luka squeaks in surprise, as he smiles like Meiko and says, "Caught you. Come on then."

"Nooooooooo!" Luka wails, abandoning any lady-like attitude she had before this and flailing around in her attendant's grip as he ignores her attempts to break free and jumps backwards and off the wall without even looking.

I'm so busy watching with fascination and horror that I forget Meiko, and when she slams the tree one more time I slip off the tree and fall with a yell before she catches me in her arms, the hard metal of her armor hurting me.

"You too," she tells me, before I'm carried out of the forest and towards the palace.

* * *

**I love Gakupo and Luka XD I just love them so much together and wish they could be together forever XD**

**Anyways, as always, sorry for the slow updates!**

**Now, in answer to reviews...**

**ailem207: I'm so happy to hear that my update made your day! It's always encouraging to hear from you readers and it makes me glad to know that my updates are being read and enjoyed :) **

**ludenberg: Thank you so much! You make me feel like I'm a better writer than I really am XD I know I have a lot to work on still, but I'm really glad that you appreciate my writing and like to read :) I have written one other Luka and Gakupo story-it's a short, three part story so check out Into the Inferno if you're interested :) **

**Well until the next update, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Megurine Luka-**

"Do you know what would have happened if anyone else in the palace knew you two were missing?" Gakupo's adviser tells us, hands on her hips as she stands in a menacingly in front of us.

The two of us have been rounded up and brought back to the palace to be scolded. As the imposing woman in front of us goes on, I slide my eyes over to see Gakupo staring up at her with an unimpressed look on his face, although underneath his bravado I can tell he seems to be wary of something.

When he realizes I'm peeking over at him, he meets my gaze before we exchange small smiles.

"Honestly," his adviser says, snapping our gazes back to her. "If you two wanted to go on a date you just needed to tell us that. I thought you were running away."

Gakupo opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off, saying, "I'm sorry, Miss-"

"It's just Meiko, your Highness."

"Ah. Okay, um, Meiko. I apologize for how foolishly I've behaved. I left the palace on my own this morning to explore and Prince Gakupo followed to watch over me. That's all."

A surprised look comes over her face at my words, before she shoots a look at Gakupo and turns back to me with a slight bow. Straightening up again, she says, "You do not need to apologize; I am merely lecturing you both at the request of your companion, Len."

Len, who has been standing next to her with his arms crossed the whole time, flinches a bit as I look at him before he avoids my gaze and Meiko coughs to grab my attention again.

"The king wanted to see you both tomorrow, and since you've both had such a busy day I suggest you return to your chambers to rest."

Slowly, I nod before turning to where Len offers me his hand. Rather than taking it and allowing him to guide me, I walk past him with an angry look on my face before stopping in the doorway. Without turning back, I say quietly, "Thank you for spending time with me today, Prince Gakupo."

I can almost see the smile on his face as he replies, "You're welcome…Luka." There's an awkward silence as Len and Meiko reel over the informal way he's said my name, but I don't care. When I turn my head to look over my shoulder, I find him grinning at me before I smile back and walk off.

* * *

The next day I allow Len to escort me as I walk through the halls towards the throne room. I'm a bit anxious, wondering why Gakupo and I have been summoned but I don't want to think about it as I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

Part of me wonders if he's heard about our little outing, but the other half of me can't imagine Meiko letting it be known that her charge was allowed to run around on the streets in the guise of a peasant. Rin wasn't all too pleased when she found my new outfit covered in dirt and leaves, but unlike Len she didn't lecture me or say that she had been worried.

As we approach the doors of the throne room I can feel Len getting anxious next to me, and when I look over at him I see that he's biting his lip; a sure sign that he doesn't feel comfortable.

Before I can ask what's making him so antsy, I sense it too. It's the presence of the nobles, and when the door opens and they all turn to look at us I want to growl in anger as they begin to whisper behind their hands to each other.

I do my best to ignore them, squeezing Len's hand as I do so which only results in a blush from him. When we finally reach the foot of the thrones, I curtsy and Len bows before I look up and see that Gakupo is missing from his seat.

There's a loud clatter at the end of the hallway, and when I turn around I see him walking quickly and as dignified as possible, although it appears as though he's pulled his clothes on without care today. As he strides into the hall the ladies all giggle and I resist the urge to roll my eyes as he walks up next to me and gives me a smirk.

I ignore it before taking the hand he offers me as we climb the steps together, leaving Len by himself on the bottom. Once we reach the thrones, Gakupo bows slightly to his father and I curtsy once more before we both look at him with anticipation, wondering what it could be that he wants to speak to us about.

"Children," the king says, smiling to us both as we wait in front of him. "I have decided a date to formally announce your engagement."

Both of us gasp a little at this statement, before remembering that we are in the presence of the king. Quickly I nod and thank him, sneaking a glance over at where Gakupo has a troubled look on his face. In recent light of our adventures, it seemed like the two of us were getting along just fine but with the reminder of our arranged marriage I can't help but wonder if the friendship we've begun to build will crumble.

The king tells us that there's to be a grand party a week from now where we'll have to not only receive all the nobles and introduce ourselves as a newly engaged couple but will have to endure the public eye as the rest of the citizens in Judal will be given details on our marriage plans. Once the engagement is announced, there's no doubt in my mind that the two of us will be paraded around to show off our relationship to the public in hopes that it will help the people mingle with the Fenralis better.

Our real courtship is going to begin with this announcement.

Part of me is anxious for how the people of this kingdom will act, but for the most part I'm worried about the actual party itself.

I can't help but think that it's going to be very different from what I'm expecting in my head.

* * *

The next morning I'm in the midst of penning a letter to my father when I hear a knock on the door. Rin looks up from her sewing and Len looks up from his book before they both turn to look at me.

"It's Meiko…Prince Gakupo's caretaker and one of his advisers," Len lets me know as he watches my face.

I'm a little curious as to what she could want, so I nod at Rin who gives me a smile and stands up to open the door. Once she curtsies to Meiko and lets her in, I turn in my chair and cross my ankles, smiling graciously as Meiko bows to me in respect.

When she straightens up, she smiles before saying, "Princess, I came because I would like to discuss something with you…that is, if you would listen to my suggestions."

"Of course!" I exclaim, gesturing with my hand for her to sit down on one of the many cushioned chairs my room holds. As she sits, I continue to watch her curiously; the tough looking woman has intrigued me ever since Gakupo mentioned her as his adviser.

With a title like the Red Baron, I can't help but wonder what she did to earn such a fearsome reputation.

For a second she seems nervous, before she coughs and says, "I came to ask if you would like to be formally trained in the same way we would train a princess of Judal."

When I look at her curiously, she elaborate, explaining, "I understand how strange our customs must seem to you, and that we're very different from your kingdom. That being said, I want to help you so that you can be well versed in both your own kingdom's ways and ours…and it will help you at the ball next week as well."

"You would do that for me?" I ask, surprised that she's making a bold move and offering to help me despite the fact we know little about each other besides the fact that we were from enemy kingdoms not too long ago.

She smiles, and I'm shocked by how geninue it is as she lowers her head and says solemnly, "From the moment it was decided you would marry the prince, it was also decided that you were to someday be queen over me and the rest of the people here in Judal as well as those in Fenralis. I swore loyalty to my kingdom, and as you will be queen over me someday that means my loyalty now lies with you as well."

Sincerity rings in every word, and slowly I stand up before placing my hand gently on her shoulder. As she looks up at me with surprise, I smile before telling her, "Thank you, Meiko. It'll be a pleasure to learn from you!"

* * *

Over the next week, I find myself growing to like Judal more than I ever expected. While I don' t see much of Gakupo, I see Meiko more than enough to keep my occupied. With so many different traditions to learn in one week, the two of us have decided on the ones that will most likely be used at the announcement party and have been training together every day since.

At first I was nervous and sure I wouldn't do well (I can be a bit on the clumsy side at times) but to my surprise I find that learning the Judalian ways are a lot easier than I was expecting.

It's strange, how in my kingdom a curtsy and touch of the forehead to the hand would signal a greeting instead of a greeting where I am to place my thumb on the receiver's forehead and say, "Many thanks and blessings be with you."

And that's just one of the differences between Judal and Fenralis! The more I learn about it, the more I grow to worry about what the new kingdom will be like: two worlds colliding can't possibly have a good outcome if we can't decide which traditions to incorporate and which ones to leave out.

When I mention all my worries to Meiko one day, I find to my surprise that she laughs before exclaiming, "You won't have to worry about that; our foreign ambassador and yours will meet up soon at the sight of your new castle to discuss everything."

I sigh with relief, but when I notice that she's got a big smile on her face I look at her questioningly until she laughs again and tells me, "If you're wondering why I'm so happy, I'll tell you. I'm really glad that I can get along well with you, Princess, and that you can trust me enough to talk to me about your worries."

* * *

Its four days before the big party that I finally see Gakupo again. It feels like it's been so long, even though in all reality is hasn't been. As the two of us stand in the airy room, we awkwardly avoid looking at each other.

Just when I think things are going to go back to the way we were, I glance over and see him smile at me slightly before mouthing the words 'come with me after this?'

Without a second thought, I nod lightly. Len seems to catch onto what we're doing; turning from his conversation with Meiko, he narrows his eyes a bit and glances back and forth between the two of us. Before he can say anything though, the seamstress from before comes in.

She bows to both of us before straightening up and asking, "I have brought your outfits for inspection, your Highness. Would you like to try them on?"

"Let us see them first," Gakupo commands, obviously more at ease than I am as he slouches in a nearby chair and smiles lazily at the seamstress. Rather than smiling back, she snaps her fingers and the two girls from before with a few other maids bring in two outfits that match in both color and splendor.

As Gakupo gets up and looks over his outfit, I carefully walk up to mine and reach out to touch the soft material.

The dress is a deep purple; strapless, like most of my other Judalian attire, it is adorned with hanging silver bells that will no doubt ring with my every movement. My stomach will be covered, but a long slit up the side and a daring skirt tell me that my legs will leave little to the imagination. A large silver choker rests on a pillow nearby along with some silver anklets for jewelry, and in addition to that there seems to be a pin that looks exactly like the one on Gakupo's outfit.

It's the royal crest of Judal-something I once despised by mere association with the war. Now, in light of the treaty, it's merely a pretty design to me.

As I finger the pin, someone clears their throat and I look up to see Gakupo smiling at me invitingly.

"Should we try them on then?" he asks, and I nod before disappearing into a nearby chamber room with Rin right behind me.

As she slips off the light dress I'm wearing now, she murmurs, "Princess, I-"

"Please Rin,"I interrupt. "How many times have I told you just to call me Luka? We're friends before we're master and servant, aren't we?"

My words earn me a smile, before she says, "I know, I just…well I'm so used to being scolded by those nearby afterwards. I guess it's kind of habit now."

"It's okay."

We share a smile, before Rin gently turns me around and helps me slip the dress on. As she ties the back of the top half on, she murmurs, "Anyways, like I was saying earlier…Luka…I'm kind of nervous about the ball."

"Why? Len will be there along with the generals, so we'll be safe-"

"Luka!" Rin interrupts, "That's not it! What if…what if someone asks me to dance?"

Slowly, I turn to look at her. Rin is pretty; I've always thought that, ever since we were young. In fact, plenty of men have already tried to court her, and though she always turned them down saying she had to care for me I knew the real reason why she always said no.

She's a horrible dancer-and dancing is one of the things that the Fenralis love the most.

Even now, at twenty, she can barely struggle through the children's dances of Fenralis so it's no wonder she's so worried about the dance coming up here. Just looking at her facial expression tells me that she's more worried about offending the Judalians than she is about looking good in front of other people.

We've already seen our fair share of Judalian dancers in the small amount of time we've been here, and it's more than enough to make anyone who can't dance feel even more out of place.

As she stands in front of me, waiting for an answer, I smile down at her before saying, "Rin, I'll help you. Let's learn to dance the Judallian style together, okay?"

* * *

I'm walking behind Rin and Len when all of a sudden an arm grabs me around the waist and pulls me into another corridor. As I gasp slightly, a hand covers my mouth and then Gakupo's voice sounds in my ear telling me to calm down before he lets go and I turn around to see him staring at me sheepishly.

Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Did you have to give me a heart attack? If you wanted to hang out you could've waited outside my room or something…"

He makes a face at that before giving me a wicked sort of smile. "Now come on," he says, falling back into the same casual way of speaking as before. "Like you want my advisor and your attendants hounding our every action."

I can't help but smile back at him; it's almost as if nothing has changed since the day we went out in the market. Mirroring his friendly manner, I shrug in a very un-princesslike way before leaning against a nearby pillar and asking, "Alright, well what do you want to do then?"

"You're asking me?" he seems surprised.

At this, I roll my eyes before pointing out, "Hey, the last fun thing we did was my idea. It's your turn to come up with something…unless you're telling me that you Judalian royalty just don' t know how to have fun…"

For a second I think that my words offended him before he just gives me a lazy grin and says, "I'll show you what real fun is, _Princess_. Come on!"

Turning on his heel, he grabs my hand like it's second nature and all doubts fly out of my head as I follow him happily.

* * *

**No lie; some of this chapter was filler, but some of it was important. Mostly just filler though XD**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for being so slow on updates, but as usual I always have trouble writing for this story because I want to write WELL so I usually end up re-checking my work several times before posting :)**

**And now, to the reviews:**

**ludenberg: I feel like Rin and Len seem ageless but I really wanted them to be older than Luka in this fanfic, since in most stories they seem to be portrayed as being younger. At least, in the ones I've read XD I wanted to make them caretakers, rather than people who are always being taken care of. Also, I'm glad you like the subtle romance, it makes me happy :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**oOCanaChanOo: Thank you! I'll admit it's probably not one of my best works (I'd like to think I can always improve in my writing ability) but it's always encouraging to know that where I'm at is appreciated and liked :) **

**ailem2707: :) I'm am so glad you love it, thank you!**

**I can never, never EVER thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing, but I will always try to XD Thank you guys! See you on the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Kamui Gakupo-**

She follows me so easily, without any fear or inhibition as the two of us run down the hallways of the palace like a couple of kids.

After a week or so of not seeing Luka, I wondered if our friendship would hold through but it seems my worries were completely pointless; she's giggling as she clasps my hand tightly, and when I let go and push on a niche in the wall she claps her hands in delight when a secret passageway is revealed.

"Come on, then," I tell her with a big grin, eager to show off my favorite hiding spots in the castle to her. As I step into the darkness and wait for her to follow, one of her ears twitch and she looks at me before whispering, "It's Len and Meiko! They're looking for us!"

"Well hurry up and get over here!" I urge, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the passageway. As I close the wall to hide us, I realize that I've got Luka pressed up against me in a hug; one of my hands holds her to my chest, while the other hand remains on the wall.

Even in the darkness I can tell she's blushing at our proximity, and I'm about to shift and make things more comfortable for both of us when we hear the sound of footsteps just outside of our hiding place.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" Meiko asks, sounding irritated. "I told the Prince that he has to finish his history lesson by noon today so I can get around to teaching Princess Luka our dances…"

"Give me a second."

Luka's attendant, Len, sounds so serious and so close to the wall that I can't help but shift uneasily at the thought of him finding us. It's bad enough that we're hiding together from them; what's even worse is that the position we're in right now will leave little to their imagination if they find us.

As I grow more and more nervous by the second, I feel Luka straighten up a bit before she tentatively puts a hand on my back and pats it. The action is obviously meant to comfort me, and I want to smile at the realization that she'd rather be here hanging out with me than with someone she's known her entire life.

It means that our friendship is a lot stronger than I originally thought…and for some reason that pleases me more than it should.

It must be showing on my face, because Luka gives me a weird look that says I'm smiling creepily and I quickly shake my head to clear myself of such weird thoughts. We wait there in silence for a few more breathless minutes before we hear Len's voice say, "I don't get it…but they're not here. Let's go look somewhere else."

We wait until their footsteps completely die away before straightening up and coughing awkwardly.

"Well….let's go," I finally say, before turning on my heel and nearly running straight into a wall. To my chagrin, Luka giggles a bit before grabbing my hand and murmuring, "Alright then…let's go."

"Shush," I say, suddenly much more glad of the dark that covers the blush that's started to creep across my cheeks. "Come on."

* * *

"This?" Luka looks at me skeptically. "This is your idea of fun?"

With a pout I look over before shrugging.

"What? This place is plenty fun…all you have to do is know what to do to make it amusing."

Luka just rolls her eyes before turning her gaze back to the grate that gives us a view of the kitchen. From our hidden spot in the tunnels, we have the perfect view of the large stone paved area; the head chef walks around ordering things left and right while subordinates run around pulling bread out of ovens and making other delicious things that will no doubt be served at the table for lunch.

The two mediate chefs below the head chef stand on opposite sides of the kitchen, ignoring each other as they always do-the most those two ever do is exchange hateful glares and argue about who will become the head chef's successor.

Looking over the whole scene, she mutters, "How did you even find this place anyways?"

"What, the tunnels?" I ask, which earns me a sarcastic look. "All royal family members know about these. These are a secret place for us to hide in case of an attack on the castle."

She takes in this information before giving me a big grin. Wondering why she's smiling so much, I ask, "What? What is it?"

Nudging me with her elbow, she looks down with a pleased blush on her face before she says quietly, "It's a secret no one else knows about?"

"No one besides my best friend and my family, why?"

She blushes all the more before murmuring, "It's kind of nice that you let me in on a secret…really, it means a lot to me. Only friends share secrets, right?"

I blush a bit at her words before coughing, "Yeah. Anyways, you wanted to have fun right? Watch this."

Reaching into my pocket, I bring out a few stones that I picked up on my morning walk before focusing on a target and taking a shot. The small rock goes whizzing out of the grate that we're hiding behind, going completely unnoticed by everyone before it hits a mediate chef in the back of the head.

Slowly, the man turns around before glaring across the room at the other man. In a loud voice, he says, "Excuse me, Chef Rei. Do you have a problem with me?"

Chef Rei turns his back to us before declaring, "I always have a problem with you, I just don't do anything about it. What do you want NOW Chef Lin?"

"You hit me!"

"I did no such thing, although I'd certainly like to-"

"You pompous jerk!"

"You incompetent fool!"

Insults begin flying back in the forth in the kitchen, and as Luka and I watch the two chefs begin to yell at each other while the rest of the kitchen aides try to break them up.

"What's so fun about this?" Luka wants to know, but looking down at her I wink and say, "Just wait a bit. Any second now… "

Right on cue, Chef Lin yells, "I've had it! THIS IS WAR!"

Turning, the chef grabs the food he's been preparing and throws it at the other chef, who bellows in rage and immediately responds by throwing food back. Within minutes, food is flying and the head chef is trying and failing to restore order.

In the midst of all the trouble, I grab Luka's hand and say, "Come on, let's slip in and join the fight!"

Without waiting for her to answer, I shift the hidden wall panel and the two of us slip unnoticed into the middle of the fight. The second I let go of her hand, I grab a fistful of salad from a bowl nearby and launch myself into the battle.

Everyone is so busy fighting their own battles that they don't even notice as I join them, chucking food left and right as I make my way through the crowd yelling as raucously as everyone else. I throw some more food before looking over to see if Luka is enjoying herself.

As I expected, Luka is fighting every bit as ferociously as some of the kitchen aides are, a big smile plastered on her face as she ducks and dodges food. I watch her throw a piece of cake and grin when it hits the head chef directly in the face.

Quickly, I make my way towards her before grabbing her waist. She gasps in surprise at this before turning to look up at me, and grinning down at her I mouth 'let's get out of here before they notice'. Nodding, she pulls away from me and heads back towards the wall while I follow up behind her.

* * *

The two of us sit in the inner maze after escaping to the outside by use of the tunnels. Somehow we managed to evade people seeing us as we ran towards the gardens and headed for the maze, laughing and talking about the fight we left behind us.

As Luka sits on a stone bench, she sits cross-legged and smiles up at me while she laughs, "I can't believe you did that…and we weren't even noticed either!"

Smiling back, I slide down to sit next to her and say, "That's the beauty of the hidden tunnels. I used to go back there all the time with my friend to spy on the servants and see what was going on-that's how I found out how much the cooks hated each other. We decided one day to try and start a fight and…that's how we figured out that the whole kitchen could turn into total mayhem. Wasn't that fun?"

"It really was," Luka agrees, before looking down at her clothes and then giving me a rueful smile. "Although my clothes disagree."

I grin, taking in the large stain that now makes a new pattern on her shirtfront. Looking down at my own clothes, I notice that I've been glazed with some food as well and shaking my head and stand up again.

Offering Luka a hand up, I say, "I think I'll head back to my room and change shirts before Meiko catches me. I'd hate to have to tell her I started the food fight that she's probably been called to break-up…"

As Luka stands, she frowns before muttering, "Rin won't be too happy to see me…"

"Want to borrow one of my shirts? We can go back to the kitchen through the tunnels and grab some food to bring back out here…It might be nice to eat lunch with each other again," I ask without thinking. The second the words are out of my mouth I want to bite them back.

There's no way Luka would want to do something as familiar as that…

I'm surprised when she hesitates but nods slowly, a blush coming over her cheeks as she carefully grabs my hand again.

Looking up at me, her blue eyes meet mine and she asks, "You wouldn't mind that?"

* * *

I close the door behind me, taking great care to double check the hallway and make sure no one is nearby. Taking a quick breath, I turn around and look at where Luka is standing awkwardly in the middle of my room, fidgeting as she blushes and avoids my gaze.

'_She's just here to get a clean shirt'_ I tell myself.

Stiffly I walk over to my closet, feeling more and more nervous by the second as I rummage around and look for a shirt she can borrow until she returns to her room tonight to change for dinner. Pulling one of my riding shirts out, I continue to stare down at my drawer while offering the shirt to her.

"Here you go…" I say, flinching a bit with nervousness as her skin grazes mine and the shirt is taken from my hand.

"D-don't look!" Luka warns, sounding every bit as anxious as I feel before I hear the sound of material hitting the floor.

Just knowing what's happening behind me has me turning crimson, but all the same I focus on my clothes that much harder until Luka says in a soft voice, "I'm done."

When I turn, I try to hide a smile as she blushes and protests, "What? I know it's big on me but I really don't want to go back to my room just to get a new top…"

For as tall of a woman as she is, the shirt still dwarfs her; the baggy material falls loosely on her despite her mature body, and she looks almost like a little kid as she plays with the hem of the shirt.

When she sees I'm staring, she opens her mouth to say something before I cough and mutter, "Well I'll just change really quick too then."

Without thinking, I take off my dirty shirt and reach for the old one when I feel Luka's gaze. Looking up, I see she's turned crimson and wondering what it is I ask, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stutters, taking a step back. Her foot catches on the bottom of her clothes though, and with a small squeak she starts to fall backwards; without thinking I lunge forward to catch her.

We crash onto a nearby couch, both of us reddening in horror as we realize that we've somehow managed to find ourselves in another awkward position. Pinned between my arms, Luka blinks up at me with a flustered look on her face and her blue eyes wide with surprise.

It's as if there are words stuck in my throat-I can't do much more than make a few spluttering sounds as I lean over her on the couch, my chest just a few inches from hers.

For a second I forget where we are, and what's going on; slowly, hesitantly, I reach out and stroke her hair.

As the last strands of pink hair make their way through my fingers, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding before I say slowly, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," she murmurs, and awkwardly the two of us sit up before she coughs and says, "So…about that lunch…"

* * *

**I feel like it's hard for him to NOT be conscious of her. I mean, Luka's beautiful and even if you don't like her there's no getting around the fact that she has the body of a mature woman. **

**As awkward of a couple as I like to make them, I still think they're super cute together XD **

**To the reviews:**

**FatitaRH: I wanted to surprise people with how old Rin and Len are XD I feel like often times we make them be young just because they look young, so I wanted to make them different! And yeah, Len's not exactly subtle...:P But thank you very much for the review :) **

**ludenberg: I think something more along the lines of Len and Rin are the kind of people that look a helluva lot younger than they really are XD I've met quite a few people like that actually, and personally I think it's kind of funny that Gakupo is actually younger than them despite how tall he is in comparison. It makes an amusing picture in my head anyways XD **

**ailem2707: Meiko is a straightforward character to me, even more so than Len. I feel like she's the type who doesn't put up a prejudice without good reason and is very strong. And for me, Rin is a lovable character-she has her flaws like everyone, but that only makes her that much more lovable!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reads and reviews :) Until the next update, hope to hear more from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Megurine Luka-**

Somehow, I'm more nervous than usual, as Rin and I stand in front of Meiko in traditional dance clothing, ready for our lessons. As Rin looks at me nervously, I nod before glancing over at the raised platform where Gakupo and I will stand to receive the line of guests attending our engagement party.

Sprawled lazily across the steps, Gakupo and Len look on with a mixture of amusement and worry on their faces as Meiko puts her hands on her hips and begins to give instructions.

"Put your arms out in front of you straight and horizontally, keeping your hands slightly cupped as you do so. Left foot forward, and point your toe! Lift your leg high-the higher your leg is lifted, the more prowess it shows you have as a dancer."

Obediently, Rin and I move to follow instructions, when Rin yelps and nearly falls. While I balance on my right foot, Rin blushes in embarrassment before saying, "Why are your dances like this? I can't balance that easily…I'm not like Princess Luka or my brother…"

Meiko sighs and then says, "Judal's dances often require a partner-there are very few dances done by a solo performer, and even then they often have to use a sash or prop of some type. Our dances are meant to strengthen bonds between people-that's why your hands were out. Your partner will be helping to hold you up, although you'll have to have SOME basic balancing skills to pull it off…"

"Maybe that's the problem then?" Len points out. "I mean, the princess and my sister don't have partners."

Meiko seems to consider it for a second, before turning to the steps and barking, "Prince Gakupo, Len! Get over here and help these two learn the dances. Besides, it's best to practice with a partner anyways."

Len shoots an envious glance in Gakupo's direction as he takes his place in front of Rin, and Gakupo says nothing but steps in front of me with confidence written all over his face.

Holding out his hands, Gakupo looks at me with a challenging grin before he says, "Hey, Luka."

While Meiko and Len glare at the way he says my name, Rin giggles and smiles at me. Ignoring their reactions, Gakupo continues, "Want to make this lesson interesting?"

"How?" I ask, wondering what he's going to suggest.

Giving me an almost suggestive grin, Gakupo leans forward and grabs my hand, pulling me closer to him. The two of us in dance position, Gakupo looks over at Rin and Len before saying, "If Luka masters the dances first, then she and I get to have a day without anyone bothering us at all."

"That's not fair, you know the dances already," Rin complains, and Gakupo nods at Len.

"So does he. He catches on quick," Gakupo says, and to my surprise the two of them exchange somewhat friendly grimaces.

"What happens if Rin masters the dances first?" Len wants to know, causing all of us to look over at Gakupo.

Shrugging, Gakupo says, "I don't know? What do you want?"

Len hesitates, then grins before saying, "I want you separated from our princess for a week. She's been getting into more trouble than ever since you two started getting along and I don't like it."

Gakupo looks over at me, before looking back at Len and offering him a hand. Len grasps it in a handshake, giving me a confident grin as he does so.

"You're on."

* * *

Three hours later, the four of us sit on the ground panting for breath while Meiko stares down at us with disapproval written all over her face.

"Really," she scolds. "This is not how the Crown Prince of Judal and his consort should behave. Although, since you two have managed to master the dances beautifully I suppose I should have no room to complain."

Turning to Gakupo, I grin and hold my hand up for a high-five.

"We won, didn't we!" I crow in success, before opening my eyes and meeting Gakupo's gaze.

He smiles back at me, a surprisingly gentle look in his violet eyes. Bringing a hand up to meet mine, his palm lightly touches mine before he allows it to linger there as he says, "Great. So one day of freedom for us, huh?"

I find myself blushing, and trying to avoid his gaze I look down and cough, "Y-yeah. Why not the day after tommorow? We can use it to get out of the palace and do whatever we want."

"Sounds fine to me," Gakupo says cheerfully, turning to look at Len with a proud smile on his face. "No complaints from the losing party, right?"

Len just growls a bit but doesn't say anything as he looks over at me and sighs. Standing up, my attendant offers me a hand, saying, "No complaints. But Princess, you should get some rest before tomorrow night."

I move to take his hand and let him help me stand up when Gakupo rises and offers me a hand as well. The tension is almost visible as Len and Gakupo look at each other before looking back down at me.

Without hesitation I move to take both their hands when the door slides open and a few nobles walk into the ballroom. Instantly I pause, while Len takes his hand back and moves to stand behind Gakupo, his head bowed respectfully.

Rin also moves to stand in a respectful position, although I can tell by Len's twitching ears and Rin's shifting that their both slightly irritated that the friendly atmosphere we had was just ruined.

Gakupo reaches down a bit more and grabs my hand lightly, pulling me to my feet easily before turning to look at the nobles who have entered. Putting a hand lightly on my waist, he narrows his eyes at them and asks, "What business do you two have, interrupting me and my fiancé?"

Turning my head as well, I look and see a couple of young women my age; no doubt daughters of ministers in Judal. Their dark hair is tied up like mine, and they wear bracelets of copper that jangle with their every movement.

They appear to be scruitinizing me before the taller one tosses her ponytail back and smirks, saying, "Your Highness…we apologize. We just wanted to ask if his Highness would permit my friend and I to perform one of Judal's most traditional dances for the party-the Dahlia."

Looking at Gakupo, I murmur, "The Dahlia?"

He looks back down at me, before explaining, "The Dahlia is a dance performed by two women-they use wooden sticks and with every movement their sticks will click in time to the music and keep a steady beat. It is one of the hardest dances to learn and perform correctly."

This news takes me by surprise, but when I turn back to look at the girls I find that they are looking at Gakupo and completely ignoring me.

"Prince Gakupo?" the taller girl asks, and Gakupo nods before agreeing, "You two may perform. It has been a long time since I have seen you and Terra dance together, and I believe the guests and my father will enjoy it."

Both girls giggle, before bowing and saying, "We'll be taking our leave then, Prince Gakupo." Straightening up and completely ignoring me, they turn to leave.

"Wait," Gakupo says, reaching out after them. Both girls hesitate before turning back and looking at him in silence.

Pulling me closer, Gakupo narrows his eyes and says, "You should ask Princess Luka for your leave as well."

Slowly the two girls walk back towards us before bowing, although they don't bow as low as they did before and the looks of disdain on their faces are completely apparent.

"We take our leave….Princess."

Quickly they turn and flee the ballroom, slamming the doors behind them as they go. With a sigh, Gakupo releases the tight grip he had on my waist but doesn't pull away. Shaking his head, he looks after where they disappeared as he mutters, "I've accepted you but they still haven't, huh?"

Looking up at him, I blush a bit and cough, "They'll learn. As long as you and I get along, then I don't mind."

Gakupo meets my gaze before smiling and saying, "We're friends, aren't we?"

When he blushes though and looks away at my smile, I can't help but want to smile myself. Why am I so happy that he seems to be aware of me now?

* * *

My hands quiver nervously as Rin slides the last bracelet into place. Fixing the last few details my outfit, my attendant flits around me while Len waits outside, both of them every bit as anxious as I am for the moment we enter the ballroom where the engagement party has already begun.

Just when I begin to get truly nervous, I hear a knock on the door before Meiko's voice announces the arrival of Gakupo. When he enters I stand, bowing slightly as my fiancé walks into the room and stands a few feet away from me. Behind him, Meiko and Len trail in; Meiko nods in approval of my dress while Len turns a furious shade of red and mutters something under his breath.

Gakupo and I stare at each other for a moment, before he finally offers me an arm.

"Shall we?" he asks, and finally he looks at me again with an encouraging smile and a bit of a blush on his face. Carefully I stand up and take his arm, allowing him to guide me towards the door before he stops and coughs.

Reaching back towards Meiko, Gakupo says, "Meiko."

Bowing a bit, Meiko reaches out and offers a small silver crown. This is different from the normal circlets that I wear-rather than being a thin silver band, the material is encrusted with small diamonds that twinkle in the light. In the middle there is a large blue diamond, and as Gakupo takes it and places it lightly on my head he smiles fondly at me.

"Good," he says cheerfully, "it matches your eyes, just like I thought it would."

Reaching up, I brush myfingers across the crown and say, "You…you got this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought that if I was going to get you a real engagement present I needed to make it a good one." Beaming down at me, Gakupo offers me his arm once more before saying, "So, should we go to the ballroom then? Let's not keep the people waiting."

* * *

We stand on the raised platform of the ballroom receiving what seems to be an endless line of guests. Nobles line up and bow to us, each of them getting a blessing and greeting from Gakupo and me. At first it's mostly elderly couples; women that practically drip with elegance and men with impressive beards and rings on their fingers.

Strange as it is for me to be standing at Gakupo's side, they all bow to me respectfully and treat me the same way they treat Gakupo. There are a few of them that look at me reluctantly, but for the most part I find myself pleasantly surprised by the amount of respect I receive.

As we accept the last of the elderly couples, Gakupo leans and whispers in my ear, "I know this is boring, but once we finish greeting the rest of the nobles we can go down and dance. It'll give us a chance to have some fun during this party."

I smile a bit at this, but the smile soon fades as the next couple steps forward to be received. A young man and woman bow to us, dipping just low enough that it edges the line between respectful and impudent.

As they straighten up, both avoid my gaze and instead look to Gakupo as they're announced by Meiko who stands just a few feet to Gakupo's right. Before either my fiancé or I can react, the girl steps forward and takes Gakupo's hand eagerly.

"Your Highness," she bows low, still holding his hand, "It's been very long since we last met. I hope you have fared well since then?"

Stiffly, Gakupo tugs his hand out of her grasp and nervously shifts on his feet before coughing and replying, "I…I have. And how have you been, Elyssa?"

The girl giggles, ignoring her obviously annoyed partner as she pulls Gakupo's hand again and says, "I have been well. Thank you for your concern!"

My eyes narrow at her obvious intimacy and lack of formality with Gakupo, and quickly I step forward and clear my throat as politely as possible. Immediately, everyone turns their gaze to me and slowly I tilt my chin upwards, my nose in the air as I stare back at the girl.

In a curt voice, I say, "Gakupo, shall we greet this couple?"

At my use of the prince's name, the girl frowns and narrows her eyes before retreating a bit when her partner tugs her into place. I can't help but give a smug grin at her as she bows once more and Gakupo and I give them their blessing.

As her partner literally tugs her off the stage and she throws glances back at Gakupo, I mutter, "You seem to be very familiar with her…"

A blush lights Gakupo's face but he denies my words, shaking his head lightly as he mutters back, "Don't be cross…she's just an old friend."

I begin to doubt very much that they were just old friends when the next several couples are greeted and blessed. As every young female noble that steps up to the platform reaches for Gakupo, he cringes away and throws me an apologetic look.

By the time we finish greeting, I'm thoroughly irritated. Even if I don't love him, it annoys me to see the way every noblewoman stares at him and acts so familiar.

My irritation must be clear though, because as Meiko steps forward and announces that Gakupo and I will begin the first dance of the night my fiancé leans over and whispers in my ear, "Luka, really, they're all just old friends…"

"JUST old friends? They seemed awfully familiar to me."

As we descend onto the dance floor and face each other, palms touching for the first dance, Gakupo gives me an earnest look that tells me he wants me to stop pouting. As much as I'd like to believe or act like his 'old friends' don't bother me, they do.

It isn't as if he and I are just friends after all-he's my fiancé, something that's nearly impossible to forget considering we're in the midst of our own engagement party.

The music begins and as we start to dance I feel the pressure of hundreds of eyes on me once more. Quickly I focus on the steps and movements, knowing that my petty annoyances will have to wait for later as I prepare myself for more scrutiny.

Somehow I get through the dance, but it isn't half as entertaining as it was when Gakupo and I were just dancing against Rin and Len.

Once the dance ends, we both bow to the crowd before the music sweeps up again and several other couples join us on the floor. While everyone else dances around us, Gakupo looks down at me and chides gently, "I know you're still irritated with me about all those girls, but I promise-"

"Hello, Prince Gakupo. Would you dance with me?"

Both of us turn as the first girl we greeted (Elyssa?) stands behind Gakupo, a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Her partner leans against a nearby pillar, a sulky expression on his face as he watches us through narrowed us.

As the girl waits for Gakupo's answer, he turns to look at me again. For a second I think that he'll deny her and say that he's going to enjoy another dance with me, when his face contorts into an apologetic look. While I slowly start to register the fact that I'm being abandoned, the girl giggles and grabs his hand.

For some reason, my stomach lurches as I watch him being dragged away and quickly I turn on my heel and head for the nearby wall where Len and Rin are both waiting for me. Before I make it though, someone grabs my wrist.

Thinking it's Gakupo, I turn my head expecting to see him when instead I find myself looking into a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes. I stop walking, turning completely to face the stranger as he releases my wrist and bows.

When he straightens and gives me a charming smile, I take in his messy, tousled blue hair and wonder who he is. For some reason, it seems like he wasn't in the line of people we received; I'm sure I would remember someone as strange and forward as this. To add to this, he has different features from anyone else I've met in Judal so far-with his looks, he could even blend in a bit back home in Fenralis.

"Princess Luka, right?" he says easily, putting a hand on his hip and looking at me curiously. As I nod, his face lights up and he exclaims, "I knew it! You know, you're much prettier than I was expecting…I can't believe the Prince has been keeping you all to himself. Dance with me?"

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger? **

**It's been forever since I last updated so here's one before I go back to school for the start of the semester XD Being back in school will mean even MORE time between updates, but I will try to continue regardless of that! :) **

**I'm really glad that everyone's liking this story so far! :) I look forward to hearing from you guys, and thanks so much for the reads and reviews! **

**I hope to see you all on the next update :) **


End file.
